Family Bonds
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Jeremy scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I mean, you're my sister. That's what we do. I figured, we could also take the time to get to know each other a bit more."
1. Kendall's Brother

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

The downside to having a real life caveman was that he could eat her out of house and home. Kendall couldn't count the number of times she had gone grocery shopping for Koda, filled up the basket, and still found she needed to make a second or third run for the week. However, the upside to having a real life caveman was Kendall could make genuine displays of prehistoric life from the Pleistocene. Koda often helped her set up various exhibits to make them look similar to the environments he knew, allowing them to be more true to history and allowing Koda to actually feel a sense of knowledge. In a world that was still very unfamiliar, having one part of the museum where Koda was an expert, even above Kendall, really helped him feel like less of an outsider.

With Kendall's leg still freshly broken, Koda had offered to help her with any tasks she needed doing around the museum. Kendall offered to let him update the display and watched while leaning on her crutches. While she trusted Koda would be accurate in his set up, and his details for the information cards would be right, Kendall liked staying close by. She liked learning from Koda.

As Koda moved around a foam boulder to form his cave, Kendall stood just outside the display and took notes of what he was saying. Anything he knew would be useful for current or future information cards. She had just been jotting down notes of how a cave would be set up correctly when she heard someone rushing down the halls. The museum wasn't open to the public yet, so Kendall figured this had to be an emergency involving her staff or one of the displays. She was shocked when she turned around and saw her brother was the one making his way over.

"Kendall!"

"Jeremy?" she frowned. She was surprised he was here, surprised he was hugging her. He lived out of State and had no plans to return until Christmas. "What... but..."

"I heard from mom," Jeremy stepped away from her to look down at her leg, wincing when he saw the cast. "Does it hurt?"

"I... What?" Kendall frowned, still shocked at the sight of her brother. Jeremy shook his head.

"What are you doing up anyways?" he asked her. "If it's broken, you've got to keep it elevated. Do you have a chair or a stool or something you can sit on? Why are you at work?"

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?"

"Mom said you were doing a dig in a cave when it collapsed. She said you were in and out of the hospital last week because of the break and headaches."

"It's no big deal, Jeremy," Kendall shook her head. "Nothing worth flying across the country for."

"No big deal?" Jeremy frowned and looked his sister up and down one more time to assess the injuries. He had to admit thinking he would find more than just a couple of healing bruises and a broken leg. He thought there would be cuts, sprains, bleeds and heaving bruising. Kendall looked like she had been quite lucky considering. But her lack of injuries did very little to ease his mind of what could have happened, as well as what did. "You were in a cave and it collapsed on top of you."

"Yes, but..."

"That's a big deal in my books! I'd have walked across the country if I had to. Fortunately, we have planes so I didn't but... why didn't you mention any of this?"

"When? In the hundreds of conversations we've had since you took off?"

"A phone works two ways, Kendall. Have you ever tried calling me? Or anyone, for that matter?"

Kendall turned back to the display, putting her focus on Koda's work instead of her brother. But Jeremy stepped in front of her, blocking her view. Kendall sighed loudly.

"Jeremy..."

"So I'm the bad guy?" he asked. "You leave home for eight years. No calls, no emails, nothing. I make a life for myself with my wife and daughter in a home and state we all love. Then you suddenly come back, out of the blue, and I'm the bad guy because _I'm_ gone? Mom wasn't exactly thrilled either when I told her I was leaving, but she stills picks up the phone at least once a week to talk to me."

"You want a sticker?"

"I want to be your brother," Jeremy looked her in the eyes as he spoke, desperate to get his point across. A lot had gone on in his family before his parents decided to foster Kendall. They had run the idea of a new, younger sibling by him before making any big decisions and Jeremy had been happy about it. He had been rooting for a younger brother. Someone he could lead through life and have look up to him. His parents wanted a daughter, though, and had their heart set on that idea. Jeremy came around, fortunately, just as Kendall arrived at his home. He liked the idea of having a little sister – someone to protect and spoil. Kendall was none of that, though. She was independent and lonely. Jeremy tried to open her up, but he didn't get a lot of time with her.

When he heard she was finally back in his parents' lives and that she would show up for that fateful dinner, Jeremy had been excited. Perhaps this was his chance to finally be a real older brother. He had given Kendall a hard time, but only because he wanted her to really stick around. He didn't want to grow attached to her, or the idea of having a little sister, if she was just going to take off again at the first sign of trouble. But it seemed Kendall was back for good, and Jeremy wanted to make the relationship last. It was difficult to do from the other side of the country, but Jeremy was willing to put the effort in.

"I want to be your brother," he told her. "I want to help out."

"From across the country?"

"I moved out for work. They know I have family here in California, so they pay for a few trips back and forth every year. And I get paid enough; I can afford the odd visit here and there."

"Odd visit?"

"Yeah, like this one. Where you need me," Jeremy pointed to her leg. "Looks, it's not ideal, alright. I miss mom and dad like crazy sometimes and I was kind of bummed to leave just after we hit it off so well. But... I'll be back. I'll come back as often as I can. You just need to give me somewhere to come back to. This is a two way street, Kendall."

"You really came all this way for a broken leg?"

"Booked time off work," Jeremy nodded. "I'm here for a week, if you want me to stay. I know you live alone. Mom says your museum team is taking care of you but... I kind of want to do that."

"Do you know the first thing about working in a museum?"

"I meant at home:" Jeremy said, "cooking meals, doing a few chores, taking you to doctor's appointments if you need it. Or want it."

"You want to take care of me?"

"Yeah," Jeremy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I mean, you're my sister. That's what we do. I figured, we could also take the time to get to know each other a bit more."

Kendall smiled softly, "I'd like that."

"Great. So, um, how about you leave the rest of this museum stuff to that special team mom was talking about and put that leg up for a bit."

"Work relaxes me," Kendall told him. "But, there is a wheelchair in my office. You push me around, I'll give you a tour."

"Sounds good," Jeremy nodded his head. Kendall smiled then tapped on the glass. She figured Koda had overheard everything. He was the protective type, and liked to know what was going on with Kendall at all times. But she called him out of the display to let him know she would be spending the rest of the day with her brother. Koda looked to Jeremy a little skeptically, but Kendall seemed happy so he nodded.

"Take care of Kendall," he told her brother. "I never too far."

"We'll swing around for dinner," Kendall promised the blue Ranger. Koda nodded. He seemed happy enough with that so he let Kendall and her brother go. As they walked off, Jeremy looked to Kendall.

"I thought I'd take you out to dinner."

"Dinners are important to Koda," Kendall said. "He's... he doesn't have family in town. A while back, the two of us promised to look out for each other."

"Oh. Well, the guy is pretty cool, I guess. Is he still doing that whole caveman act? I told a few of my coworkers about it and he's a big hit."

"Uh, yeah," Kendall nodded her head and glanced over her shoulder for just a second to look at Koda as he finished up the caveman exhibit. "He's still pretty into his whole caveman... jokes."

"Sweet!"


	2. The Flirt?

Chase sat at a table in the corner of the cafe, eating his lunch mindlessly as he watched Kendall and Jeremy. It had been a few days since Jeremy had come to town to look after Kendall, and he seemed to be living up to his word. Everywhere Kendall went, Jeremy was right behind her. He carried her books, her bags, drove her to work and home and even sat in at a doctor's appointment with her. And Kendall seemed to enjoy it. She had been devastated when her brother left. So much so, Chase had worried for her health. Kendall wasn't a very open person. She didn't bond easily. Yet something about Jeremy was different. To have that ripped away from her broke her.

So Chase had stepped up. If Kendall needed someone in her life to lean on, he wanted to be the guy. He knew she always had Koda. Those two shared a weird, yet amazing bond. However, because Koda was still adapting to this life, he did more leaning on Kendall than the other way around. He protected her, of course. He could get her to open up. But there were some things even the soft-hearted caveman couldn't do. That's where Chase wanted to step in. He wanted to be the person she could always turn to. The strong shoulder she could cry on when she needed it, without having to worry about looking weak.

But now that Jeremy was in town, Chase no longer felt like he had that role. Jeremy seemed to be the person Kendall depended on. She was smiling with him, laughing with him, joking around with him. She was the Kendall Chase always wanted to see, and always knew existed somewhere deep down. But he wasn't the one to bring it out. He was happy she was happy. He just hated he wasn't the reason.

"You know, they invented these magical things called cameras," Riley said as he sat down with his own lunch, more than eager to take a little break from serving other people food so he could fill his own stomach. "In seconds, now, you can snap a picture and save moments forever. No need to hurt your brain staring at something for hours, memorizing details."

Chase frowned and turned to the green Ranger, "What?"

"You're staring. It's rather creepy," Riley told him. "What's so interesting about Ms. Morgan and her brother?"

"Nothing," Chase shook his head and picked up a fry. Riley rolled his eyes.

"You've been out here for twenty minutes. You haven't looked anywhere else, and I think you've only blinked twice."

"How long have we known Kendall for?"

"Six months," Riley shrugged. "Give or take. More for you and Koda. Why?"

"She has one dinner with the guy, and suddenly they're best friends."

"You mean her brother?" Riley frowned. "I'm sure they knew each other before dinner."

"It's just, we've done a lot for Kendall," Chase said. "She knows she can trust us with anything, right?"

"I thought she didn't," Riley said. "I thought that was the problem. Ms. Morgan's a private person. Always has been, probably always will be."

"Really?" Chase pointed to the other table.

"There are exceptions," Riley answered. "There's always someone you feel you can open up to. Even Ms. Morgan's got to have that person in her life. First there's Koda, now..."

"I've worked my ass off lately trying to be there," Chase muttered. "Then this guy walks in..."

"Flew across the country."

"And she's melting into his arms."

"He's her brother," Riley frowned. "And Ms. Morgan isn't melting. I just cleared their table before coming here. They're joking around about the annoying stuff their parents used to do. They have a shared history. That's bound to bond them."

"We have a shared history. Do the energems mean nothing?"

Riley shook his head, then started to laugh. Chase, finally, turned his attention away from Kendall and Jeremy to frown at the green Ranger. "What? What's so funny?"

"You're jealous!"

"What?"

"Of Ms. Morgan's brother. You really do like her, don't you?"

"Me? Liking Kendall?" Chase scoffed, waving his hand and shaking his head. "What? No way."

"You're always the first to volunteer to help her out lately," Riley said. Chase continued to shake his head.

"Mate, you must not know me at all," he said, then got up. Riley watched him walk over to a table of girls and try to ease his way in, only to be quickly turned down as soon as he used one of his infamous pickup lines. Chase then came walking back to the table and took a seat. Riley smirked.

"Maybe there's a reason you always fail at flirting in the museum," he pointed out. "You wouldn't want Ms. Morgan to think you're not available."

"I'll flirt with any girl. And I've done so directly in front of Kendall," Chase said.

"When was the last time?"

"Just now."

"I meant that you flirted with someone else in front of Ms. Morgan?" Riley asked. "When was the last time?"

"Just now," Chase pointed over to the girl's table, then to Kendall and Jeremy. Riley shook his head.

"Doesn't count. She didn't notice you. She's too busy talking to Jeremy."

"Alright, fine. Then... the other day."

"The other day? Which day?"

"Uh... Wednesday."

"Last Wednesday? With who?"

"This blonde," Chase shrugged. "I tried my cut to the chase line, she didn't bite, but that's flirting, so there."

"And where was Ms. Morgan?"

"Watching, obviously," Chase rolled his eyes.

"What did she say?"

"Bro, I don't know," Chase answered. "She brushed it off. She didn't care. She's learned to ignore my flirting..."

"Chase," Riley smirked and put his hand on Chase's shoulder, "Last Wednesday, Ms. Morgan spend the day in the hospital. Unless you were flirting with the male nurse, I think you're misremembering."

"I could have been," Chase muttered.

"You haven't flirted in front of Ms. Morgan... or really much at all, in a while now," Riley said. "You're too busy with Ms. Morgan."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm just frustrated, alright," Chase rolled his eyes. "I've done a lot to try and get Kendall to trust us, the whole team, and then this guy walks in and gets my job done in a matter of days."

"She likes her brother. _Brother_ ," Riley shrugged. "Isn't that a good thing? Isn't that what you're working for?"

"I... it's just complicated."

"Uh huh," Riley nodded his head, but continued to smirk. Chase sighed loudly and got up, taking his tray.

"I've got to get back to work," he said. "And I'll bet you, by the end of this shift, I'll have some girl's phone number."

"Twenty bucks!" Riley called out as Chase walked off.


	3. Wants To Help

For some reason, Chase was off his game. He had bet Riley he would end up with a girl's phone number before the end of his shift in an attempt to prove that he didn't have any feelings for Kendall. It was rather silly to settle a disagreement that way, but Chase was up to the challenge. He had gotten phone numbers before, there was no reason he couldn't get them now.

Yet, he was off. And it wasn't that the girls simply weren't interested, or waiting for their boyfriends to get back from the bathroom. It was him. He was stumbling over his words, saying the wrong things when he could form sentences, and just getting overly nervous. Something in his gut told him this wasn't right - that any girl he set his sights on wasn't right for him and it was like a block went up. His worst stumble came on his last chance. It was just minutes before closing, Chase had already messed up her order twice, and she had only asked for a soda. He had brought the wrong kind first and spilled the second on his way to the table. Fortunately he hadn't spilled it on her, or he would be out twenty bucks already. He managed to get the drink to the table on the third try, then flashed his usual confidant smile.

"Uh, you know..." he said, wracking his brain to make sure the words came out right. "The drink's not... I mean, the sweetest thing under the... at the... I mean, are you sure you don't want diet because..."

"Are you okay?" she asked him, looking up with real concern. Chase glanced over to the table where Riley was sitting and watching and sighed loudly. He couldn't mess this up. He looked to the girl again.

"Are you sure you don't want diet, because you're already so sweet."

"Oh, uh... thanks, but..."

"Mama!"

Chase sighed again, this time when a little boy rushed over to the table and jumped into the girl's arms, hugging her tight.

"Mama?"

"My son, Felix," the girl smiled.

"Son?" Chase frowned. This girl had to be around his age. There was no way she was any older. Yet she already had a kid? It was then he noticed the ring on her finger and sighed again.

"You're engaged?"

"Married," she told him. "Wait, was all that flirting?"

"I used to be better at it," Chase sighed. Suddenly, another kid ran over to the table, this time a little girl.

"Quinn," the girl said, pointing to her daughter while a man walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Everyone went potty," he told her. "We should be good for the trip home. Hopefully, there will be no accidents."

"We really had fun at your museum, uh, Chase," the girl said, reading Chase's name tag so she could thank him properly while her husband offered him some money to pay for her drink. She lifted both her kids in her arms. "Make sure you tell your boss that the dino playground was a real hit with our twins."

As she passed off her son to her husband, she leaned into Chase, "And with my husband, too. It took me a good ten minutes to get him to stop going down the brachio slide."

"Yeah, that's usually a big hit with... dads too," Chase said. He watched the family go, then sighed loudly. He reached into his pocket as he walked over to Riley and put a twenty dollar bill down on the table. Riley smirked.

"That was the worst flirting I've ever seen from you," he commented. "And you had some bad days. I mean, I thought it couldn't get any worse when that girl honestly thought you had Tourettes, but flirting with a wife and mother of two..."

"Yeah, not my finest moment," Chase admitted and sat down at the table. "Today just wasn't a good day."

"An off day?" Riley frowned. "So, you're telling me that that had absolutely nothing to do with you having a crush on..."

"She's my friend," Chase cut him off quickly. "That's all she's ready for. That's all I want for her."

"Come on. Is it really that hard to admit you like Ms. Morgan?"

"Of course I like her," Chase shrugged his shoulder as he tried to twist Riley's words. "She takes care of us, you know. How many times would we have gotten our arses kicked without her?"

"I mean like her, like her..."

"Riley, enough," Chase growled. "Kendall's just my friend."

"Whom you go above and beyond for."

"She needs someone like that right now."

"And it just needs to be you."

"I don't see anyone else stepping up," Chase frowned. "Tyler's way too high on life. And when he does come down, he's looking for his father. Shelby and Kendall have that weird love to hate each other thing going. You're always training or working or..."

"What about Koda?"

"The caveman?"

"They are pretty close. She trusted him before she ever trusted you."

"Koda's great. But he doesn't... things are different. He can't always help. That's where I step in. So if you're going to say I have a crush on Kendall, you'll have to say Koda does too. Because we're both always there for her."

"What about her brother?" Riley asked. "He seems to be stepping up. Seems like he wants it too. And she's happy to have him. So if you're only helping because no one else will, you should be glad to have that weight off your shoulders while he's in town."

Riley reached across to the chair and picked up Chase's bag, helmet and skateboard, "Why don't you use this down time to hit the skate park? Maybe you'll find some girls there who'll give you their number?"

Chase frowned. He knew what Riley was doing. He also knew the green Ranger wouldn't let up any time soon. He grabbed his things, swapped them with his apron and then skated out of the museum. Riley took Chase's apron to the back to hang it up while laughing quietly to himself.

"He's so hooked."

-Dino-Charge-

Jeremy liked spending time with his sister. Finally, after years of waiting, he had a sibling. Yet, as much as he enjoyed himself, he couldn't help feeling this was all a little weird. He barely knew the woman he considered his little sister, which made it a little harder to take care of her. When he first heard she had been hurt, he thought he would step up, and it would be just like caring for his wife or daughter. He would have what she needed ready, before she needed it. But Jeremy couldn't manage it this time. It was a little frustrating, but Jeremy figured this was just the beginning of a long friendship. Next time Kendall needed him, he would be a little better. After all, it had taken him time to get to know his wife. And he had spent years figuring out his daughter (babies were not as simple as he imagined them to be before having one). Kendall would be no different.

She was in bed reading. She had water on her night stand and Jeremy had made a big dinner, so she wasn't going to be hungry for a while. Jeremy had some time to himself and thought he would get started on the dishes before calling to see how things were going without him at home. As he left a pan to soak in the sink, he reached for his phone. Just before dialling, he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," he called out, though there really was no need. Kendall wouldn't be quick enough to get out of bed and up on her crutches. Answering the door was another one of his big brother duties. While Kendall continued to read, Jeremy went to greet who he believed would just be a neighbour. He opened the door and saw a man standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The man looked up at him with a curious frown.

"Uh, I must have the wrong apartment," he glanced at the paper in his hands. "I'm looking for Kendall Morgan?"

Jeremy glanced over his shoulder. His sister was reading and didn't want to be bothered.

"She's busy. Can I take a message?"

"Oh... um... okay," the man seemed to hesitate, like he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, or how he would say it. "Well, see... the thing is... I gave Kendall a lot of money a while back and... I kind of need it again."

"You need money?"

"Only what I gave her," the man said. "So, technically, that's my money anyways. Just pass the message along, alright?"

"Uh, okay..." Jeremy wasn't sure. Something in his gut told him this wasn't right. Kendall had never been one to ask anyone for anything. For the short time he had known her, she never asked his parents for anything, even if they were willing to give it to her. Even on her birthday, Kendall was too nervous to ask for his mother to cook her favourite meal, and instead told her she was fine with eating whatever was easiest to make.

If she couldn't ask for a birthday dinner on her birthday, he wasn't sure how she could ever bring herself to ask for money from... he wasn't even sure who this man was.

"Can I get your name?" he asked. "So she knows who's asking."

"I'm... uh. Tom," he answered.

Jeremy sighed, "Tom... got a last name? I don't know if she knows another Tom. Wouldn't want some other guy to end up with your money, right?"

"Oh... Just, tell her Tom Morgan's asking..." he didn't get to finish. As soon as Jeremy heard the name, something inside him snapped. He punched Mr. Morgan right in the nose and felt the bones crunch beneath his fist.

But he wasn't done there. Seeing Mr. Morgan fall to the ground with a broken nose wasn't enough. Jeremy grabbed him by his collar, lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the opposite wall.

"You're the bastard that up and left?" he growled. "You're the despicable piece of shit that returned every single letter that Kendall wrote unopened and never once called her back?"

"I... I..."

"Now you have the nerve to come back here asking her for money? Money she's worked her ass off for?"

"Just... just my money!" Mr. Morgan said. "Just the money I gave her. Nothing more!"

Jeremy growled. Violent thoughts passed through his head as he decided which would be punishment enough. Before he could settle on one, though, someone grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away.

"Leave him!"

Jeremy found his balance and looked to Chase before pointing to Mr. Morgan, who was already taking advantage of the interference to run back to the elevator. "I've waited twelve years to mess this bastard up!"

"Shh!" Chase hushed, and then stood in front of Jeremy to block him running after Mr. Morgan. "Mate, calm down! She'll hear you!"

"He's getting away!"

"Let him leave," Chase said. "Hope he never comes back."

"But..."

"Kendall doesn't need to know he was here," Chase told him. "You're supposed to be looking after her."

"That's what I'm doing," Jeremy growled. "That's her father, Chase. I don't know if you know the story but..."

"Yeah, I know the story. That's why you need to settle down, before she sees or hears you."

"But..."

"She's doing better," Chase said. "She's getting over this. You getting worked up won't help. Surely, beating her father up won't help either."

"But..."

"Believe me, I want to mess him up bad too. But Kendall doesn't need that, especially from you. She just got her brother back. She didn't take it well when you left, imagine what it'll do to her if you get arrested for murder."

Jeremy lowered his shoulders slightly. Chase breathed a sigh of relief. Jeremy growled.

"The nerve of that guy," he growled. "He abandons Kendall and then comes back and asks her for money?"

"Again?" Chase frowned. Jeremy looked to him.

"What does that mean?"

"He asked her for money a few months back."

"She didn't give him anything, did she?"

"That's not important," Chase shook his head, but Jeremy could feel himself getting worked up again.

"She owes him nothing..."

"She knows," Chase insisted, but Jeremy didn't seem ready to calm down. Chase sighed, "Alright, look, mate, why don't you go for a walk around the building. I'll look after Kendall for a bit."

"I..."

"You go in there like this, she'll know something's up. Once Kendall's onto something, she doesn't let it go."

"Fine," Jeremy growled and stormed off. Chase breathed a sigh of relief before walking inside Kendall's apartment and finding her up on her feet. Obviously she was curious about who could have been at the door to steal her brother away for so long. She seemed very confused to see Chase in her home.

"I uh... just wanted to make sure everything's okay," Chase explained, then reached for his bag. "I also thought I'd bring you some stuff from the lab."

He opened his bag but found nothing for Kendall, then groaned when he realized he hadn't gone to the lab at all today. He had nothing to give her and no updates on anything energem or Ranger related.

"Is this stuff invisible?" Kendall asked him. Chase shook his head.

"Uh, no... I... I guess I thought I had gone to the lab and... didn't. So everything's okay? How's your foot feeling? And no headaches since the PlesioZord was destroyed, right?"

"Everything's fine, Chase," Kendall said. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Uh, he had to step out."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask."

"Of course not," Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Want me to stay until he gets back?" Chase offered. Kendall shook her head.

"I'm just going to bed."

"Need any help?"

Kendall frowned, "You okay, Chase? You know, I said, if there were any attacks to call me on my Dino Com and I'd find an excuse to get Jeremy out of the apartment for a bit so I can help."

"No attacks. All quiet," Chase said. "I'm just... I'm just wondering if you'll be at the museum tomorrow. Cammy's supposed to stop by..."

"We already arranged it with her parents," Kendall said. Chase frowned.

"We?"

"They'll drop her off here in the morning, then Jeremy's going to take us to the skate park."

"The... skate park? My skate park?"

"You don't own it."

"Well, no, but..."

"Cammy knows you ride and wanted to learn. Jeremy offered to teach her."

"Does he skate?"

"He skated a bit in college," Kendall nodded. "He says he wanted to teach Anna, but she was never interested."

"Why didn't Cammy ever ask me?"

"I don't know. It just... came up," Kendall shrugged. "Cammy's looking forward to it."

"Can I come?"

"Aren't you working?"

"I can call in sick."

Kendall gave Chase a look, "You know, you technically don't need a job at the museum to continue being a Ranger. You're really going to attempt to call in sick to spend a day skateboarding with your boss?"

Chase scratched the back of his neck nervously. Kendall sighed.

"Look, Chase, Jeremy's offered to teach Cammy how to skateboard. She's looking forward to it. She's never had a dad around to teach her these things."

"What about Mr. Goldberg?"

"You know she's still getting used to being in foster care. She likes Jeremy. Maybe it's just because I do but... This is really good for her, Chase. She's happy and it'll give me some time with my brother outside of this apartment before he heads back home. You don't need to do anything, alright?"

"I guess not," Chase sighed. He closed up his bag, "I guess I'll just get those updates to you tomorrow, then? After work?"

"Please," Kendall nodded. Chase turned around, about to leave, but Kendall called him back. "Oh, and please, don't be late for work. I'm running out on reasons not to fire you."

"Sure," Chase said and walked out.


	4. Won't Let Her Fall

With a broken leg, the skate park wasn't the ideal place for a trip. There was nothing for Kendall to do there except sit on the bench and watch the skaters. However, that was all she wanted to do. Jeremy had promised to teach Cammy how to ride a skateboard. Kendall was eager to see how well he could do. She was also happy that there was someone who would voluntarily teach Cammy new skills. While her foster father did his best with Cammy, there often wasn't enough time. Cammy liked her new home with the Goldbergs, but was still getting used to having parents she could trust. Mr. Goldberg had tried teaching her to ride a bike since taking her in, but Cammy wouldn't trust him when he said she would be able to keep her balance when he let go of her seat. One tumble was all it took for Cammy to scream that he had intentionally let her fall and give up.

Cammy had a bond with Kendall that went deep. For a reason Kendall still couldn't figure out, Cammy trusted her immensely. By extension, Cammy trusted the people Kendall trusted. When Jeremy offered to teach her to ride, and Kendall thought it was a good idea, Cammy was immediately on board. Jeremy wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her while Kendall was around. Even if Cammy didn't completely trust in him, she trusted Kendall would kick his ass, even in the cast, if he purposely let her fall.

"We're just going slow," Jeremy told Cammy as he held both her hands and moved her from side to side. Her feet were planted on the board, so Cammy was a little off balance as Jeremy moved her, but he never let go of her hands. "See, isn't this fun?"

Kendall smiled. Cammy looked so happy, even if she seemed a little nervous. It meant the world to the little girl to have someone to teach her skills, so it meant a lot to Kendall too. Part of what she loved about having Cammy in her life was that the little girl was her second chance. She wanted to offer Cammy everything she didn't have growing up. Her father had taken off before he could teach her anything lasting, and her mother had been too drunk until her death to even attempt teaching. Her foster parents had tried years later, but by then, it was too late. Kendall wouldn't let that happen to Cammy. She wanted the little girl to live as normal a life as possible.

And it was a bonus watching her brother care for Cammy. Kendall knew he was a father to a little girl. She knew he was a good person. But watching the way he held Cammy, keeping her balanced and reassuring her he wouldn't let her get hurt warmed her heart. He was a good man and he had to be a good father. Anna was a lucky girl to have him.

"Now, I'm going to let go," Jeremy said. "I'll push you forward, gently, and I'll stay beside you, but you're going to ride by yourself, okay?"

"I won't fall?" Cammy asked. Jeremy shook his head.

"I'll catch you if you do, okay?"

Kendall felt her heart stop. This was it. This was the moment of truth. Cammy was putting her wellbeing in the hands of a man she barely knew. She didn't trust her foster father to keep her safe while riding a bike. It would be understandable if Cammy didn't want Jeremy to let her ride on her own. However, Cammy was brave. She gave Jeremy a nod and let his hands go. Jeremy gave her a gentle push on the back then, just like he promised, he walked next to Cammy as she rode the skateboard by herself.

"Wee!" Cammy cried out happily when she felt herself moving forward alone. "This is fun!"

"To keep going, push off the ground with one foot. Very... whoops," Jeremy chuckled as he caught Cammy in his arms, keeping her from a less than gentle meeting with the pavement. Cammy didn't seem fazed at all by the tumble, and asked Jeremy to help her try again with excitement and joy in her voice. Meanwhile, on the bench, Kendall had to wipe her eyes to keep herself from shedding a tear. Cammy had faith in people; something that, to this day, still eluded Kendall. She had a hard time believing other people would have her interest at heart. While Cammy was obviously still skeptical, it seemed she was learning, quickly where to draw the line. She already trusted Kendall, and had grown close to the Rangers by extension. Now, with Kendall's reassurance, she knew Jeremy was worthy. She was leaps and bounds ahead of Kendall, and she was only eight.

From here, Kendall imagined Cammy making friends. She had a couple of kids at school she played with at recess, but no one she ever wanted to invite home. If Cammy knew there were people worthy of her trust, she would start reaching out to those kids. She'd have friends in high school. Maybe even a family. If parents didn't adopt her, she would at least learn to put a little more faith in her foster parents. She did like them, but if she gave them a little more of her trust, she'd be able to open up to them a little more.

That was Kendall's biggest regret for herself. She had had great foster parents. They loved her enough, they wanted to adopt her. They'd have done anything for her. If Kendall could go back in time, she'd lean on her foster parents a little more. Perhaps she wouldn't have as many issues with people today if she had.

She didn't want Cammy to have the same regrets. The Goldbergs loved her just as much as the Fishers loved Kendall. She wanted Cammy to have the family she had passed up on. She didn't want Cammy to have the same regrets.

And right now, it looked like Cammy had a good shot at taking the better path. She was smiling, laughing, and taking risks with the skateboard by trying, once again, to push herself forward. She knew Jeremy's arms would be waiting for her if she fell.

Kendall was so absorbed by the scene she didn't notice someone dropping his bag next to her on the bench until his helmet accidentally hit her in the arm. She looked up and found Chase getting ready to ride, then checked her watch.

"You're either late for work, or you quit early," she told him. "Either way, I'm not impressed."

"Slow day," Chase told her. "Most people are at the beach. We don't need the whole staff, so I volunteered to end the day a little early. Saves you a few hours and a few bucks."

"For what reason?" Kendall asked.

"I've got to make sure Cammy's learning to ride the right way," Chase smirked then skated out to join Jeremy and Cammy. The little girl seemed happy Chase had joined. Jeremy looked a little indifferent. Either way, Chase was welcome, and Cammy was willing to show him what she had already learned. Kendall watched, now out of curiosity for Chase rather than to enjoy Cammy. She wanted to know what had drawn him to the skate park when he should have been at work.

The lesson continued to go smoothly. Chase would show Cammy something, and Jeremy would help her mimic. However, Kendall was quick to notice Jeremy seemed more patient. It made sense. He had a daughter Cammy's age at home. He had a better understanding of a child's limitations. Chase seemed eager to push. It was almost like he wanted bragging rights. He would be the one to teach her the coolest trick. Kendall started to feel very nervous now, not so much in regards to Cammy's trust. She doubted the girl would take much of a step back if something happened. Her friendship with Chase ran too deep for one little accident. Instead, Kendall was worried about Cammy's safety in general. The little girl liked Chase and trusted him. If he pushed her to do something she wasn't ready for, she could seriously be hurt.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," she called out when she saw Chase leading Cammy to a little ramp. It was junior sized. Kids Cammy's age and younger had used it. However, Cammy's first time on a skateboard had only been an hour ago. This wouldn't end well.

"Yeah, Chase, we're really just learning the basics," Jeremy insisted, but followed Cammy and Chase anyways. Cammy seemed to have her heart set on trying her first ramp. If she was going to go through with this idea, he wanted to stick close, just in case.

"It's just a little ramp," Cammy said, shrugging off Jeremy and Kendall's concerns. Chase wouldn't let anything hurt her. If he thought this was okay, Cammy had no reason to doubt him. This terrified Kendall most. She would have to plead with Chase, but the idea was his to begin with. Changing his mind wouldn't be easy.

"There will be plenty of time to teach her the ramps later," Kendall insisted to Chase, and got up on her crutches to make her way over. Chase made sure Cammy's helmet was on right, then gently tapped her knee and elbow pads to be sure they were secure.

"I was doing the big ramps by her age," Chase shrugged. "She'll be fine. This is just a baby ramp. No one falls here."

"Yeah, no one falls," Cammy nodded. Chase showed her how to stand at the top of the ramp, then stuck close to her as he gave her the instructions for the drop. It really wasn't high, but Kendall felt her heart stop again when Cammy pushed down on her board and started to fall.

Fall was the right word. Cammy's grip on her board wasn't enough and gravity took its toll. The board slipped from under her feet, heading down the ramp on its own, while Cammy went down a different way. Chase caught her arm, trying to keep her from falling, but it wasn't enough. The fall was too fast and Cammy smashed her head into the ramp. Only the helmet kept her from cracking her head open, but even with protection, the smack still hurt. Chase tried to pick her up quickly to comfort her, but Jeremy swooped in, taking her from Chase's arms and bringing her over to Kendall. While Kendall checked Cammy's head, just to be sure there was no open wound, Jeremy walked back over to Chase.

"What the hell, man?" he frowned. "She just started learning!"

"This ramp is no big deal," Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Babies ride it. Cammy should have been fine if you taught her to lean forward."

"Me?" Jeremy pointed to himself. "You're pinning this on me?"

"You had her for an hour. And all you taught her was how to skate back and forth? That's not skateboarding!"

"She's learning, Chase."

"I'd have had her going down the big ramp by now," Chase shrugged Jeremy off.

"Is this a contest? We're teaching a child, Chase. As long as she learns and has fun then who cares when, or if, she can go down a ramp?"

"Spoken like a real loser," Chase rolled his eyes, then kicked up his board. "You know what, I'm out."

"Whatever," Jeremy said and turned around to make sure Cammy was okay and was quick to promise her ice cream to see if that would help with her pain. Cammy seemed to think it would, so Jeremy offered to take her to the museum. Kendall agreed it was a good idea, but asked Jeremy to take Cammy alone, promising to catch up with them later.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to have a word with the not-so-Hotshot," Kendall explained. "Don't worry, the whole museum staff knows Cammy eats on my tab."

As Kendall took off, Jeremy sighed and shook his head, "That's not what I was thinking... but okay?"

Kendall followed Chase's path back to Tyler's Jeep, which he seemed to have borrowed for the day. At the very least, it meant he had been to the museum to work before taking off. Tyler was one of her best employees. Always punctual, always happy to work. Chase could have only gotten the keys to the jeep if he had been at the museum, and Tyler wouldn't have let him duck out early unless it actually was a slow day.

But that wasn't the matter at hand. Kendall stopped Chase from packing up and frowned deeply. Chase sighed.

"I thought the kid was ready, alright? How was I supposed to know he didn't teach her to lean forward on the ramp?"

"The fact that it was her first attempt ever wasn't a giveaway?" Kendall asked. "Clearly, you weren't thinking. Though you never do."

"Hey, that's not fair," Chase frowned. "I'd never hurt Cammy, you know that!"

"What exactly were you trying to prove out there, Chase?" Kendall asked. "And did you really have to use Cammy to prove it?"

"I wasn't proving anything. It's just... It's nothing."

"If you wanted to teach Cammy how to ride so badly, you should have offered it yourself earlier," Kendall suggested. Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know she was into it."

"Cammy's allowed to learn from Jeremy," Kendall said. "In fact, it's good for her that she does. Jeremy's my brother. I want him in my life. That means he'll be in Cammy's life. The closer they are, the better."

"Yeah, I get that."

"So then what's this about?" Kendall asked.

Chase shook his head, "You know, you've only known the guy a week, right?"

"What?"

"It's just... you eat one dinner with him and suddenly you're best friends."

"He's my brother."

"A few months ago, you never would have called him that," Chase pointed out to her. "If he showed up a few months back, you'd have introduced him as Mr. and Mrs. Fisher's son. The guy you happened to share a house with for a couple of years. Now, all of a sudden, he's your brother?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That's me!" Chase gestured to Kendall, "This whole having a family thing, I did that. I fixed you!"

"Excuse me?"

"I put all the work into this," Chase pointed to Kendall, "And now that bastard gets to reap the benefits while I get yelled at because I thought Cammy was ready for the ramp."

"Go home, Chase."

"I'm going back to work," Chase muttered. "Apparently, that's all you need me for now anyways."

"The museum doesn't need you, Chase. You need to cool off. Go home."

"But..."

"Go."

"Fine," Chase threw his hands up in the air, "Don't have to tell me twice."

He hopped in the Jeep and drove off. Kendall watched him go with a shake of her head, then turned around to start making her way to the museum. Just as she did that, though, a familiar face walked up to her. She groaned loudly.

"As if I don't have enough problems," she muttered, her eyes meeting with those of her father. "Why is it, when I want you around, you're not there. Yet when I want you gone, you keep turning up?"

"I need my money back," he told her. Kendall frowned deeply.

"What?"

Just then, from behind her, someone ripped her crutch out from under her arm. Kendall had been leaning on it and started to fall over when her support was no longer there. However, someone caught her, stopping her fall. She was lucky not to hurt her leg further, but knew this was where her luck ran out. The strong arms that caught her weren't going to protect her much further.


	5. Someone Like Chase

Chase wasn't sure what he had been thinking. Well, he knew what he was thinking; he just couldn't believe he had acted the way he did. Maybe Riley had a point. Maybe his feelings for Kendall ran a little deeper than he assumed. Maybe he did see her as a little more than a friend.

Still, with that thought, he still couldn't believe what he had done. Kendall loved having her brother in town. For some reason, she felt close to him, despite barely knowing him. Chase should have been happy for her that there was someone she could form that deep of a connection with without having to put much effort into it. It was just like hitting it off with a stranger, and quickly becoming best friends. Kind of like how he had bonded with his teammates. They had become real close in a very short period of time.

So it wasn't particularly unusual that Kendall would feel so connected to her brother after only one dinner. If anything, it was completely normal, and proved Chase's point to Kendall that she still had it in her to be a friendly, open person. There was nothing bad about her bond with Jeremy, and the fact that it was doing her so much good should have made Chase happy.

Yet, he felt jealous. He knew he didn't need to be. Jeremy was her brother – family. Yet, to Chase, it felt like Jeremy had swooped in. In recent months, Chase had put a lot of work into opening Kendall up, into showing her that not everyone would treat her the way her parents had. He wanted her to be able to lean on him and his teammates. Then all of a sudden, Jeremy showed up, and all of Chase's efforts seemed to benefit the older brother. What had Jeremy done to help Kendall? How hard had he worked to earn her trust? Why did it come so easily to him, while Chase felt he was still scrapping away?

Bonding with Cammy seemed to be the final straw. Cammy meant a lot to Kendall, so she meant a lot to Chase. He wanted to be the person Cammy looked up to when Kendall wasn't around. The older brother figure that Cammy could depend on. When he heard Jeremy was going to teach Cammy to ride a skateboard – the skill he loved and would have loved to pass on to the little girl, Chase had had enough.

But he pushed it. He knew he had. He had pushed Cammy to try a trick she wasn't ready for because he wanted to show up Jeremy. He wanted Cammy to see him as the cool big brother and Jeremy as just the guy who occasionally hung around. Instead, he had caused Cammy to wipe out. She was okay, fortunately, but it was clear it was Chase who was in the wrong.

Then he snapped at Kendall. He turned her friendship with her brother into a negative. He hoped Kendall wouldn't have taken his words to heart. He had just been so frustrated that, suddenly, he wasn't good enough, that he said anything to turn the tables. So she had sent him home. Rightfully so. He had some thinking to do.

Maybe he did like Kendall. It would explain his jealousy and his need to be the one Kendall leaned on. He did feel closer to her than his other teammates, despite spending more time with them.

After taking some time to figure his thoughts out, Chase decided he would apologize. He had been out of line from the start. Interrupting a day between Kendall, her brother, and Cammy had been rude enough on his end. He drove back to the museum, parking Tyler Jeep in the spot he had taken it from and then heading to the cafe. There, he saw Jeremy sitting with Cammy who was enjoying what looked like a delicious sundae. Kendall was nowhere to be seen. Chase walked up to the table and grabbed a seat, looking to Cammy.

"How's the head?" he asked her. Cammy shrugged.

"I have a headache."

"She'll be fine, though," Jeremy frowned, then gestured to Chase that he wanted to speak privately. Chase gave a little nod and the two of them got up and took over a table in the far corner of the cafe. Jeremy immediately crossed his arms once they were seated and glared at the black Ranger.

"So, what was that about?"

"I just got carried away," Chase shrugged.

"Cammy could have really been hurt," Jeremy told him. "We're lucky the helmet did what it was supposed to do."

"I didn't mean for that..."

"You didn't think," Jeremy interrupted. "Besides, I had been hoping just to spend the day with the girls. Cammy seemed happy to see you, so I didn't say anything, but I'm only here a week. I want to spend as much of that time getting to know Kendall. I really didn't appreciate you butting in."

"Yeah, mate, I get it," Chase nodded. "It's just, when I heard it was skateboarding..."

"Dude, I didn't know that was your thing," Jeremy said. "It's just, Cammy brought up how cool you looked when you ride, and I did a bit of skateboarding in college, so I figured that could be my in."

"Your in?"

"Anyone with eyes can see how much Kendall loves Cammy," Jeremy said, and Chase couldn't help but agree. Cammy was the only person Kendall didn't need to learn to trust. Cammy had won her over from the moment they met. "I thought, maybe if Cammy liked me, that would win me a few more points with Kendall, you know?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"I get I'm not around much. When Kendall took off, I honestly didn't think she'd ever come back. She made no effort with my parents when she was living with them. I thought she cut the cord. I never considered how difficult it would be if she did come back and I was out of state. So I can't always be around. But mom says Kendall's really been making an effort lately. I mean, she came back, and that's saying a lot."

"You have Cammy to thank for that."

"And you," Jeremy said. "You and your friends, but mom... she told me Kendall wasn't happy when I left. She told me you're the one who kind of... I guess picked her up. Kendall and I, we aren't close yet, but that doesn't change the fact that she's my little sister. I really do appreciate what you've done for her so far."

"What I've done?"

Jeremy nodded his head. "Like, last night, when her dad showed up. All I could think about was the many different ways I could make him regret coming to town. You... you put Kendall first. What you said, how Kendall would be hurt if I left her again, that was really big of you."

"It was true. Living out of State is one thing. Going to jail..."

"She needs people like you, Chase. And I want to be that person for her. If I can do half as much good for her as you've done so far, that'll be enough. But I... I can't really get that done if you're going to be butting in like that. My time with Kendall is limited, so I'd appreciate having her to myself as much as possible."

"Sweet as," Chase nodded his head then shook hands with Jeremy.

"So, we're all good, then?" Jeremy asked. "If I take Kendall and Cammy out for one last dinner tonight before I go, you're not going to show up to teach Cammy how to use chopsticks, are you?"

"I'll keep to myself," Chase promised. "But, mind if I talk to her a bit before you go?"

"No problem," Jeremy said. "I've got to make sure Cammy actually likes seafood."

"She's more of a chicken finger kind of kid," Chase said. "So, is Kendall in her office?"

"Kendall hasn't come back yet," Jeremy shook his head. "I thought she'd be with you, to be honest."

"She came to talk to me," Chase said. "But then I left to kind of... clear my head. She didn't come with me. I thought she'd want to see how Cammy's doing?"

Both men glanced over to Cammy's table, seeing it was just the little girl enjoying her ice-cream, and Kendall was nowhere to be found. Even walking with her crutches, she should have reached the museum by now. The skate park wasn't very far at all.

"I'll try her cell," Jeremy suggested. Chase nodded his head.

"I'll try her... uh, work phone," Chase stepped away a little, privately digging in his bag for his Dino Com to see if Kendall would answer. He heard nothing on the other end, then saw Jeremy got the same response from her phone.

"Okay, this is weird, right?" Jeremy asked. Chase nodded.

"Mind if maybe I do cut in on a little brother-sister time?"

"Be my guest. The sooner we figure out where she's gone, the better. Should we get Cammy?"

"Leave her here," Chase stated. He didn't want to worry the little girl. It hadn't been long since Cammy, by herself, had to rush Kendall to the hospital. She didn't need to go through something like that again. Not to mention, Chase was worried that if Kendall wasn't answering her Dino Com, something serious had happened to her. Bringing Jeremy along was dangerous enough. Putting Cammy in harm's way was unthinkable. "The others will watch her."


	6. Break In Run Out

Kendall started coming to slowly as she tried to recall what had led to her blacking out. She remembered seeing her father and knew already whatever happened had to be bad news. When her vision stopped spinning, she sat up. The change of direction brought the dizziness back, but Kendall knew she needed to get to her feet. She needed to find out what had happened after her father turned up.

It came to her slowly. She remembered her father asking for money, then someone coming up behind her and swiping her crutch out of her hands. She remembered tipping into his arms before he dragged her into a car. Then she remembered nothing.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door, with her name being called on the other side. Kendall wasn't ready to attempt getting up yet, but the voice calling for her sounded urgent. She had to force herself up to her feet, using a side table to pull herself up.

Even if she had two feet to lean on, her balance would have been off. With only one foot she could rely on, the rest of her weight was put into the side table. But with her balance still very shifty, and Kendall's senses very off, she put more weight than the side table could support. It tipped over, throwing her back to the ground with a loud thud. Kendall groaned painfully as she hit the ground. At least, common sense told her she was hitting the ground. She was still so dizzy and so groggy her mind couldn't actually be sure where she had landed.

Just then, her door opened. She didn't know how, or who could have opened it, but she heard people rushing in. Probably the same people who had been calling for her on the other side (if that hadn't just been her mind playing more tricks on her). Finally, friendly faces appeared in her field of vision.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked her. Kendall shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know.

-Dino-Charge-

There were some downsides to being a caveman in the modern world. Koda had a lot to learn and a lot to get used to that sometimes, it was a little overwhelming. However, there were also some perks. When the cafe closed up at the end of the day, and the Rangers had to balance the cash register and do inventory, Koda was allowed to take some time off. While he was beginning to understand the concept of money and how to pay for and sell things, the business side of money baffled him. Riley, mostly, handled making sure everything was balanced at the end of the night, but the others helped when needed.

As for inventory, Koda could count. However, he sometimes let his stomach do the thinking for him. The few times Kendall had let Koda do inventory, he had accidentally eaten more supplies than he had counted. Since then, Koda had been considered a threat and the other Rangers were asked to do inventory instead.

It worked in his favour. He got most evenings off. Usually, with the spare time, Koda wandered the museum or went down to the lab. Sometimes he helped Kendall with whatever project she was working on. Other times, he turned on the TV or picked up a book and learned a little more about the new world.

Today was a day to wander the museum. It had been a while since Koda got a good look around. And though the museum was filled with history, Koda learned a lot about modern day. Sometimes, he found the fun facts about history were good at letting him know what had been lost over time. For instance, he had first learned about money when he saw an exhibit of something that looked familiar. A man was trading fur for food. When Koda had asked Kendall why something so common would be on display, she had explained they no longer traded the same way. Money was what people sought in exchange for goods and services.

So Koda wandered around the museum for a bit. When he got to an exhibit that raised a few questions, he decided it was time to head to Kendall's office. He hadn't seen her all day, but she had plenty of books that he could try to read to get some of his questions answered until she did return.

He wasn't even close to her office when he sensed something was wrong. The museum was closed. Only staff were supposed to be in the building. Yet, Koda smelled someone different. No one who was new had been hired as far as he was concerned, and Kendall kept him pretty well updated on anything new in the museum. It was basically his home. He would be more comfortable if he knew who was coming in and out around the clock.

He also heard rattling and banging and things dropping. The Rangers were still in the cafe, which meant they were bound to cause some noise, but this didn't sound like them nor was it coming from the same direction. This was coming from Kendall's office.

So Koda continued his trip a little more cautiously. As he got closer to the office, he heard voices. One he didn't recognize at all. The other made his blood boil.

He knew this voice. He knew it well. In fact, he wouldn't let himself forget this voice. This was the voice of Kendall's father. He was the man who hurt her. The man who gave her a good beating, just to give her some money she didn't want to take.

"We're in a museum. Can't you just swipe something?"

"I want my money, Tom. In cash. You told me your daughter had it. Now find it!"

More rustling from the office, but that wouldn't last long. Koda growled as he walked up to the door and glared at the people inside. The man he didn't know looked big, but wouldn't intimidate Koda.

"You not welcome," Koda said to the two men, but glared at Mr. Morgan specifically. "Regret coming back."

"Now look what you've done," the big man muttered, rolling his eyes at Mr. Morgan while he reached into his jacket. Koda saw him pull out a gun but still wasn't intimidated. The big man sighed, "Alright, just keep your mouth shut, and I'll consider letting you leave with your life."

Koda stood tall, making himself as big as possible. It seemed that just like he wasn't scared of the big man, the big man wasn't scared of him. Though he should have been.

"This Kendall office," Koda warned them. "I protect. Put Kendall things down."

"Do you hear this guy?" the big man laughed as he turned to Mr. Morgan, who seemed to be increasingly intimidated by the stand-off, and unsure of what to do. His hands were still in Kendall's desk drawers, but he had stopped rifling through them out of fear of what Koda would do. The big man continued to laugh at Koda, "Hey, idiot, learn to speak English. Then, maybe I'll worry about you talking."

He turned to Mr. Morgan, "Get back to looking, Tom. This dumbass couldn't rat us out anyways. Find the money and let's go."

Koda tensed up. He didn't understand why money was so valuable, but it was. He also knew Kendall had worked hard for her money and she needed it. Money paid for the museum, it paid for her apartment, her food and her lab. It paid for the technology she used to built weapons or upgrades for the Rangers. It also paid for Koda's seemingly endless supply of food.

No one stole Kendall's money. So Koda lunged at Mr. Morgan to stop him. Mr. Morgan jumped back in fear. But before anything could happen, a gunshot rang loudly and Koda felt something tear into his arm.

"Don't try and be a hero, kid," the man said as Koda stumbled from the shot. "Just step aside and let us do what needs to be done."

Koda looked to the wound in his arm. It hurt more than he thought such a small wound would, but not enough to take him out. He shifted his gaze up to the man who shot him.

"Mistake," he said. The man pointed the gun at him again, but Koda lunged for him quickly. He grabbed the gun and ripped it from the man's hands before punching him hard in the chest. The man fell on his back, winded and shocked by Koda's strength. Koda saw he was down, then picked up the gun before smashing it into the ground. His caveman strength, on top of the added strength from the energem meant the gun didn't stand a chance. The big man seemed shocked when the gun practically crumbled under Koda's hand. Mr. Morgan looked like he was about to pass out. He put his hands up fearfully and backed away from Koda slowly as the blue Ranger set his sights on him.

"I just need the money I gave Kendall," he explained to himself. "It's... It's mine anyways and... and she's got lots!"

"You hurt Kendall," Koda growled. Mr. Morgan shook his head.

"No. No, I swear, she'll be fine! I just... I just need the money back and we didn't want to make a mess. Knocking her out was just easier for everyone. Right... uh...?"

Mr. Morgan looked over Koda's should for the big man, but he was already running for the door, frightened by Koda. Mr. Morgan wasn't sure if that meant he didn't care for the money he was owed anymore, but knew it wasn't a good thing either way. Now he was trapped alone in a room with Koda, who didn't look ready to let him leave unharmed.

"Knock out?" Koda asked. "You hurt Kendall... again?"

Mr. Morgan saw Koda tense up further and shook his head. "No... No, not hurt. I didn't hurt... Just... drugs. They'll wear off, she'll be fine, I swear!"

Koda's nostrils flared. He didn't know what Mr. Morgan meant by drugs, but that didn't work in Mr. Morgan's favour at all. Koda couldn't trust anything he didn't know, especially when the person had a record of hurting Kendall already.

"I make sure never hurt Kendall again," Koda said and stepped forward. Mr. Morgan dropped to the floor, cowering behind his arms.

"Please, don't hurt me!" he cried as Koda grabbed him by the arm and lifted him off the ground. Mr. Morgan screamed, afraid of what Koda would do.

Koda was very angry, but his arm was starting to hurt more now where he was shot, and he couldn't bring himself to beat up Mr. Morgan. It wasn't his style. Mr. Morgan was a bad man in his eyes, but the fight was hardly fair. Even injured, Koda was much stronger, much more capable.

But Koda wanted Mr. Morgan gone. He lifted the older man and threw him out the window. The glass shattered and Mr. Morgan landed on the grass just outside the museum. He didn't get up right away, so Koda followed him out.

"Never come back!" he shouted and Mr. Morgan nodded his head as he jumped to his feet and took off.


	7. Priorities

Koda was angry. He was very furious. After watching Mr. Morgan run away from the museum like a coward, Koda couldn't think of anything but his anger; nothing but his anger and his need to protect Kendall.

Her office had been trashed by the fight. Koda knew he would have to clean it up so there was one less thing for her to worry about. However, it didn't sit right with him leaving her upstairs. He packed up her things and planned on taking them down to the lab. He wanted her to work there from now on, and keep her more valuable possessions there. No one but those he trusted knew about the lab. There, Kendall and her things would be safe.

He was just bringing down the first box when he bumped into the other Rangers. The cafe was a little ways from the museum, so they hadn't been likely to hear the fight or the window smashing. Nor were they likely to think twice about a single loud noise (if they even the gunshot over the music Shelby liked to blast after the cafe was closed). But they were done for the night and wanted to let Koda know they were about to leave. They spotted him with the box then were quick to notice some blood dripping from his arm.

"Koda, what happened?" Tyler asked, while Riley inspected the wound, surprised to see a bullet lodged in the caveman's arms. Koda gestured to the box.

"Move Kendall to lab," he said. "Safer there. Father never come back."

"Her father?" Shelby frowned.

"He shot you?" Riley asked.

"Big man. Want money. Go through Kendall things."

"Just now?"

"Yes. I go to Kendall office. Want to learn about man of metal. See Kendall father and big man. Koda take care of them."

"I'll say," Riley turned to Tyler and Shelby. "He needs a doctor."

"No doctor," Koda pulled his arm away from Riley and gestured once more to Kendall's things. "Protect Kendall first, then doctor."

"Koda, Ms. Morgan's not here," Riley told him. "She probably won't be in tomorrow either. It doesn't make sense for you to move her things without getting your arm checked out first."

"Or for you to move her things at all," Shelby shook her head. "We're in a museum, with security guards and... well, us."

"Power Rangers," Tyler reminded him. "Ms. Morgan's probably the safest of all of us."

"Not safe. Not anymore. Father come back. Want money. Bring big man."

"What if I take you to the hospital, and these guys move Ms. Morgan's things?" Riley suggested and hoped Koda would take the offer. It wasn't practical moving all of Kendall's things to the lab, but if it was the only way Koda would consider going to the hospital, the Rangers needed to go along with it. Tyler held out his hands, ready to take the box from Koda.

"We want Ms. Morgan safe too, but not at the expense of your arm," Tyler told him. "Even at half-strength, you're still probably stronger than us, but that's still not something we're willing to lose."

"Besides, you'd only be able to protect Ms. Morgan half as well as you could if you saw a doctor now," Shelby pointed out. Koda looked to her and gave her a nod. That did make sense. His arm was hurting and though he wasn't sure how much damage a gun could do, he didn't want to do anything that would put his strength and his ability to protect and aid his friends in jeopardy. He passed the box over to Tyler and let Riley lead him to the hospital.

-Dino-Charge-

With Jeremy's help, Chase put the coffee table back upright. It was one of many things that had been out of place when he and Jeremy found Kendall in her apartment. Fortunately, she didn't own much, so the clean up wasn't too long. While Jeremy put back all the items that belonged on the coffee table, Chase walked to the kitchen. There, Kendall was sitting at the table, just staring at the snack Chase and Jeremy had prepared for her to eat. Chase could see she was still a little out of it, but she was coming back, slowly. There was a little more colour in her face and her hands didn't seem quite as shaky as when they first found her. Chase took a seat across from her.

"Anything coming back?"

Kendall shook her head. She couldn't remember a damn thing after her father's friend got her in the car except a fuzzy memory of getting up to her apartment. But no details about what her father wanted, whether he had gotten it, or what he had to do to get it.

Jeremy came into the kitchen, and seeing his little sister wasn't bouncing back as fast as he had hoped made him worry further for her. He had already insisted she go to the hospital, certain she was under the influence of something. Kendall had declined it, though.

Jeremy wanted to push. His sister clearly wasn't thinking straight, and while that was still not a good enough reason to force her there, he desperately wanted to. Convincing her was his next best option.

"We don't know what the drug will do," he told her. "Or if it'll interact with what you're taking for your leg, or make those headaches you had come back worse. Kendall, you need..."

"I'm going to be fine!" Kendall snapped, smashing her fist into the table, making her plate jump and rattle slightly. Jeremy took a step back while Chase reached out, taking her hand.

"Kendall, we're just worried about you," he said.

"My flight leaves tomorrow," Jeremy said. "I'd like to go home knowing you're going to be better than when I arrived."

"You came when the cast was on, and it's still on," Kendall grumbled. "I'm no worse because of you, so you can take off and just forget about this."

"Ken..."

"I just want to sleep this off," Kendall pushed her plate away then tried to get up. She reached for her crutches and pulled herself up, but was still a little wobbly. Chase and Jeremy both rushed over to help her, but as soon as she found her footing, she pushed them away. "I'm _fine!_ " she insisted to them before wobbling off to her room on her own and slamming the door shut. Jeremy rubbed his face in his hands. Chase looked to him sympathetically.

"My aunt took some sedatives once after surgery. Made her a little crabby," Chase said. "After what we just saw and what happened, we can't really blame her for being... well, like this."

"I should have killed him," Jeremy said as he began to pace the kitchen. "When he turned up here, asking for money, I should have told him where to go. Just finished him off, so he can't hurt her."

"Jeremy..."

"She's hard to like, but she was always a good kid," Jeremy said. "She minded her own business, she did well in school, she didn't ask for anything! And this is what she gets? A deadbeat father who only comes back when he needs something?"

"This isn't about her," Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Her father's a sad guy. It says nothing about her."

"I should have just paid him off," Jeremy said. "Right then and there, to get him off her back for good."

"You wouldn't want to do that," Chase shook his head. "I was there when Kendall got the money he's asking for. You don't have enough saved up, trust me."

"I'd find a way."

"No, you wouldn't," Chase said. "Nor should you. Kendall gave him money once and he came back. The more we bail him out, the more reasons he'll have to come back. Sending him off..."

"He came back and hurt her!"

"She's loopy, but she seems fine," Chase shrugged.

"How am I supposed to get on a plane tomorrow? How am I supposed to go home knowing she's... like this," Jeremy said. "What if that asshole comes back again? What if he asks for more money? She could lose the museum..."

"She's not going to lose the museum. I'd never let that happen."

"You can't," Jeremy said and looked Chase right in the eyes. "She trusts you, Chase. She doesn't open up to people, but for some reason, she's learned to trust you. If I can't be around... You gotta look out for her."

Chase gave a little nod, "I swear, mate, I'm not going to let anything hurt her."

"She's rough around the edge. She'll give you a hard time, but..."

"Seriously, I got this," Chase promised. "I've been around Kendall a while. I know what she's like. Trust me, I don't want to see anything happen to her."

Jeremy looked relieved, then reached into his pocket for his phone, "Mind watching her for a second then while I step out. I'm going to talk to Tracey, see if she'll be fine if I stayed an extra day."

Chase glanced to Kendall's bedroom door. He knew she was upset. He knew she would need someone. While he was more than happy to be by her side until she was feeling better, and while he knew the Rangers would do all they could to help, Kendall, for some reason, enjoyed having her brother around. She trusted him, she felt safe with him.

And her needs came first. Especially now. Chase had been looking forward to seeing Jeremy go home so he could spend more time with Kendall, but right now, what he wanted wasn't priority.

"Stay as long as you need," he said. "Having us both around might help her bounce back faster."

"I'll talk to Tracey," Jeremy nodded before he stepped out of the apartment.


	8. Disrespected

Koda looked to the dressing around his arm, but felt no better about having been looked at by a doctor. The bullet had done no real damage and once the wound healed up, there would only be a scar as proof that Koda had once been shot.

He also didn't feel better about having spoken to the police about who gave him the gunshot wound. Not only could he not provide a name or much of a description on one of the men responsible, but he didn't trust the police could protect Kendall like he could.

Finally, he didn't feel any better about scaring Kendall's father away. He had won, of course. Mr. Morgan looked so terrified by Koda, there was little doubt he would consider returning.

Yet, despite everything working out for the best – his wound not needing much treatment, the police on the lookout for the man who shot him and Kendall's father, and knowing Mr. Morgan wasn't likely to return if he did escape the police – Koda still felt as though he had failed. The museum had been invaded. Kendall's office had been broken into. Her files, her books, and her artifacts had been thrown around the room and disrespected.

Kendall had been disrespected. That bothered Koda more than anything.

Being defrosted had frightened him. For one, the cold was painful. But if that wasn't already traumatic enough, the world he woke up to looked nothing like the one he had left behind. Even the people looked very different from what he knew.

And they were terrifying.

They had all been scientists, each with different specialties, and each with their own interests in mind. Koda had learned, when he had first been discovered, no one imagined he could be alive. They had plans to test him. They would poke and prod his cold body to learn more about him and people like him. He was supposed to be dead, the procedure would be painful. But when they thawed him enough, they found he was alive.

This baffled all the scientists in the room, including Kendall. There was no way a caveman from 100 000 years back could have survived all that time frozen in ice. It wasn't possible in this day and age, so shouldn't have even been imaginable back in Koda's time. Yet it had happened.

Koda had no language skills then. To the scientists, he had been nothing more than a monkey, really. They had plans to carry out their tests, as well as perform several more. Koda panicked, without knowing what was really going on. He saw the strange, alien faces coming towards him and needed to escape. However, he understood nothing of this world and the scientists were able to keep him in.

At least, all those who wanted to were able to keep him locked up. Kendall didn't. As soon as she realized Koda was alive, any studies she wanted to carry out were immediately called off. Her only priority was calming the caveman down.

Kendall respected him as a human. Koda didn't understand why, to this day, she would be different from all the other scientists, but she was. He thought, perhaps, it had something to do with his energem. She had been searching for them at the time, and likely assumed that Koda had bonded to the blue energem and so she needed him. Koda later learned that wasn't true. Kendall knew he had bonded to the energem, yet admitted even if he hadn't, she couldn't justify torturing a human, even a more primitive human, just to gain a better understanding of the world.

She helped Koda escape by faking his death. She claimed a lot about the world was different from his time, including diseases. A little virus that could go unnoticed in someone today would be fatal to Koda. The caveman still wasn't sure how Kendall pulled it off, but she snuck him to the museum and brought him to the cave he now called home. She let him stay, allowed him to make the cave feel as homey as possible. She also taught him how to speak English, and was patient with him when it took him months to learn. For a long time, Koda depended on Kendall to keep him safe in this new world. Now that he was more capable of standing on his own feet, he felt he owed her that safety in return.

He returned to the museum and found the other Rangers had done what he asked. They had moved all of Kendall's personal and professional possessions from her office to the lab, where Koda would be able to keep a closer eye on them. Not to mention, the only people who had access to the lab, or knew about it, were already trustworthy to Koda.

"We should fill Ms. Morgan in on what happened," Shelby suggested once Koda and Riley were back. "She might take it better if she hears it from us than the police."

"We'll take my Jeep," Tyler took out his keys.

"I tell Kendall about... um... breaking in," Koda told the others. "I explain what happened."

"No one's stopping you," Riley nodded.

-Dino-Charge-

Jeremy managed to get a couple of extra days from his wife after he explained what had happened to Kendall. Tracey was sympathetic, and while she had admitted life was harder without him around, she understood that Kendall needed some support. Jeremy knew he had to make it up to his wife, but right now his priority had to be his sister.

He walked back into her apartment. Kendall's bedroom door was still shut, indicating she still wanted privacy. Chase was walking around and seemed to be looking for anything that could possibly be missing. He had been to Kendall's apartment a couple of times, and found it to be quite bare before the incident. He wasn't sure he would spot anything missing, but he figured he would give it a shot.

"Maybe it works in her favour that she doesn't hold onto anything," Chase said when he saw Jeremy. The older man shook his head.

"She used to keep everything," Jeremy told him. "Mom says that happens, sometimes, when you've suffered a loss. You hold onto stuff, even if you don't need it, because you're afraid of losing again."

"Kendall never holds onto anything she doesn't need," Chase shook his head.

"Wanna bet?" Jeremy asked, then glanced around the room quickly before setting his sights on the coffee table. Chase had made nothing of it, assuming it was just a place to rest his feet and hold his drinks while watching TV, but Jeremy knew better. He lifted the top of the table, revealing a place for storage. Inside was filled with random papers, old toys, and various knick-knacks.

"She used to hide this crap under her bed," Jeremy said. "Mom found it all one day when cleaning and started tossing out the junk. You know, the cheap, broken toys and stuff. When Kendall found out, she flipped."

Jeremy reached in and took out a toy plesiosaur. Chase wasn't surprised Kendall had one. They were her favourite reptiles from the Mesozoic, and possibly of all time. However, he never really considered she would have a toy.

"This was her favourite," Jeremy said. "She brought it with her when she started high school. She was new in town and really nervous, so she shoved it in her bag. Just for comfort, you know."

"Kendall, nervous, about school?"

"Very," Jeremy nodded. "Anyways, there was some kind of accident, this fell out of her backpack and the other kids made fun of her. When they called it a dinosaur, Kendall corrected them, saying it was some kind of... water lizard, or whatever. She got labeled a nerd and picked on even more until I stepped up."

"You were there?"

"I'm not that old," Jeremy chuckled. "When she started high school, I was already a junior. I knew Kendall was having a hard enough time already, I didn't think she needed kids picking on her too. Anyways, we got home and I thought for sure she'd finally want to toss it out."

"Why toss it?" Chase asked, taking the toy to examine it a little closer. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"It's a gift from her father, apparently, from after he left. Personally, if dad took off, I wouldn't want anything from him, especially after the fact, but Kendall, she'd hold onto that thing like her life depended on it. She held onto all this crap. These are all things from her parents, most of which always hurt her to look at, which is why she hid them. But she could never throw it out."

While Chase continued to look at the plesiosaur, Jeremy picked up an old letter. It was still in the envelope, which had been stamped _'return to sender'_. It was one of the many letters Kendall had written to her father while she lived with the Fishers. She had mailed them all out, hoping he would one day respond to at least one of them. He always did, but in the most painful way possible. He always returned the letters unopened. Her father didn't care, he didn't wonder about her, he seemed to want nothing to do with her and he wanted her to know it. Every time she got her letter back, Jeremy watched her heart break. So the summer before taking off to college, Jeremy intercepted every letter, either before it could be mailed out to Mr. Morgan, or before it got back to Kendall. After a couple of times of never getting a response, even a returned letter, Kendall was devastated. Eventually, she stopped writing to her father. It had been one of the most difficult things Jeremy had done as a big brother, but he knew it had allowed Kendall to put her past behind her, if not completely, then just a little bit. At the very least, she would no longer have a broken heart every time the mail came and her letter was brought back to her.

"How can someone be so... awful?" Jeremy asked, looking to Chase, showing him the letter. Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Some people just aren't meant to be parents," Chase said. Jeremy shook his head.

"There's bad parents, and then there are bad people. I could never imagine leaving Anna, but even if I did, I could never do something like this to her. Just, as a person, I could never live with myself if I hurt someone as badly as he hurt Kendall. Then to come back and demand money from her like that? Twice?"

"He's scum," Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"He's worse than scum," Jeremy insisted before the door knob started rattling and it sounded like someone wanted to come in. Jeremy seemed alert, but Chase kept calm, assuming it was just the other Rangers coming to check up on Kendall. He had run out on them, leaving Cammy with them hours ago, and hadn't called or texted to update them since. He figured, by now, they'd be worried. He got up to answer the door, but before he could the door opened. A big man walked into the apartment. He looked a little rough and angry. Chase didn't recognize him. Neither did Jeremy. Both tensed up before the intruder.

The big man didn't notice he wasn't alone in the apartment as he shut the door behind him. Once the door was closed, he started to turn around and called out into the apartment, "Alright, Morgan, I've had enough. You give me the damn money your father owes or..."

He trailed off, his eyes settling on Chase and Jeremy, who looked angry. He wasn't intimidated by him. Neither were quite as big as the man from the museum or himself. However, the last thing he wanted was another fight. This debt he was owed was turning out to be more work than he imagined.

Still, he was owed a lot of money. Money he couldn't afford not to get back. He wasn't a stranger to getting his hands dirty. If it meant he'd get his money, he'd knock them out. He would just have to do it quickly.

"Looks like little Morgan's put some of that money into hiring body guards," he chuckled. "Guess she's cheap, just like her father. Couldn't hire anyone bigger?"

"You did this?" Jeremy growled and pointed to Kendall's bedroom. Chase was quick to grab his arm and lower it. It was already clear the man was looking for Kendall, and while the apartment wasn't big enough that Kendall could hide out for long at all, Chase didn't want to give her away.

"I didn't want to," the man said. "But when Tom failed to collect the first time, I figured I'd just come and get it done the easy way. So, just tell me where that little bitch keeps her money, I'll take what I'm owed, and then I'll be on my way. No one needs to get hurt."

Jeremy heard the deal, but he didn't like it. He clenched his fists before charging at the big man. He didn't have an idea of what to do in his head except that he wanted to hurt the invader.

The big man saw Jeremy coming for him and readied himself for a fight. As Jeremy got closer, he punched, hitting the smaller man in the middle of his face, smashing his nose and knocking him to the ground. Once Jeremy was down, the big man kicked him for good measure.

"Get off!" Chase shouted as he rushed over to help Jeremy. He hoped he'd be able to fight the big man, that he could scare him off. He fought aliens and monsters, after all. One man shouldn't have been a big deal but Chase was proven wrong. The man wouldn't hold back and he knew how to use his size to his advantage. Chase quickly found himself on the ground. Fortunately, he wasn't as in pain or as dazed as Jeremy and tried to get up again. Just when he was on his knees, the man punched him, knocking him in the side of the face. If that wasn't enough, Chase hit the other side of his head against the wall and his vision blurred. It would take him a second to bounce back.

A second was all the intruder needed. He walked past Chase, stepped over Jeremy and made his way into the bedroom. Chase was close to catching his second wind when he heard Kendall scream. There were some thumps from the bedroom. Kendall, obviously, was putting up another fight. Chase could only hope she had what it took to finally beat the big man. Just in case, though, Chase pulled himself up to his feet, using the wall to find his balance. He shook his head then made his way to the bedroom. Just as he reached the door, though, he was shoved to the ground once again as the man walked out, dragging Kendall, by the leg, behind him. When she saw him, Kendall reached out. Chase tried to grab her arm, thinking maybe he could pull her out of the man's grip. Kendall grabbed his arm, then reached, with her other arm to his neck, held on tight to his necklace and pulled. Chase wasn't sure what she was doing, but had no time to ask. His grip on Kendall's arm slipped when the big man pulled, and Chase couldn't hold on. He crawled after her and the intruder, desperate to stop them leaving, but he was too late. The door slammed shut behind them, and when Chase finally managed to open it, there was no sign of them in the hallway.

"Dammit!" he shouted and punched the floor in frustration. He couldn't believe he had been beaten. He couldn't believe he had let the man win. He knew it wasn't encouraged; the first day he became a Ranger, Kendall told him only to use his powers against Sledge, Fury and their army. However, he was certain this would be an exception. He was certain she would have wanted him to morph. And he should have morphed.

Suddenly, he reached to his neck. He kept his energem around his neck for safe keeping when it wasn't at the Lab and he had had it on him today. Kendall had grabbed it, though he wasn't sure why, and had ripped it away from him just before disappearing. Now, not only was she gone, but she had an energem with her – one she couldn't use! There was also the little problem of what it meant for Chase. If he needed to use one of his chargers, he would only have so much power before he needed his energem. If Kendall wasn't back and Sledge or Fury decided to launch an attack, Chase would be nearly helpless.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.


	9. The Collector

After losing Kendall, Chase was back in her apartment. He had helped Jeremy get on the couch, then grabbed two packs of ice, offering one to Jeremy. Neither could feel their pain, their minds were elsewhere, but both knew they were going to need the ice. Jeremy pressed the ice to his nose, sure it was broken, but he didn't care. He couldn't think of anything but the fact that the intruder had gotten away with his sister.

"We gotta call the cops," he suggested, but Chase shook his head. He already had plans to get the Rangers involved. Kendall had taken his energem, which meant she and the energem were vulnerable. He didn't want anyone, especially Sledge or Fury, taking advantage. Jeremy, seeing Chase's refusal, frowned deeply, "What do you mean, no? This is kidnapping! The cops..."

"Something tells me this guy knows what he's doing," Chase knew his excuse was weak, but it was hard to think when his head hurt so much. "He's probably gotten away from the cops before."

"So you think we can take him down?" Jeremy shook his head. "We're not cops, and with Kendall's life in danger, I'd rather trust professionals! They had teams trained for exactly this stuff!"

Jeremy got up, taking his phone from his pocket. He was ready to call for help but Chase slapped the phone from his hand.

"Don't get the police involved. We can take this guy!"

"Chase..."

"Kendall's dad gave her the money. It might be dirty. If it turns out it is, and we got the cops involved, what do you think could happen to her?"

"I don't know, but..."

"We can take this guy."

"Yeah, sure," Jeremy pointed to his nose, then to Chase's black eye. "Because we did so well the first time."

"I'll get my friends..."

"You mean those teenagers you work with?"

"They'll hold their own..."

"I don't need them holding their own!" Jeremy shouted. "I need my sister back!"

Jeremy grabbed his head and started to pace around the apartment worriedly. "Oh god, mom and dad are going to kill me!"

"Kill you? Mate, you did what you could."

Jeremy shook his head and continued to pace. He couldn't believe he had let Kendall down. And he was sure, when his parents heard what happened, they wouldn't believe it either. He was the big brother. He was supposed to protect his sister. It was the reason he had stood up for her on the first day of high school and it was the reason he had flown across the country for a broken leg. Chase watched Jeremy panic.

"Relax, we'll get her back. Cops or not, we'll do whatever we need. And Kendall's smart..."

"If anything happens to her... Oh god, what if something happens to her?"

"You really care about her?" Chase asked. Jeremy looked to him like he had grown a second head.

"She's my sister. Maybe you don't count the foster thing as the real deal, but my family took it seriously. Kendall is just as much a part of my family as my parents and..."

"Mate, I get it," Chase assured him. "It's just nice."

"Well, it won't be nice if we don't get her back, safe and sound," Jeremy insisted as he tried to reach for his phone again. Chase picked it up, shaking his head.

"You have to trust me. I'll get Kendall back."

"You and the teenagers? What, are you going to bring Cammy along too, just for back up?"

"They may be teenagers, but they know what they're doing."

"How can I believe that? I'm sorry, Chase, but you can't exactly blame me for thinking you're crazy."

"I won't, but I promise she'll be back before your next flight. Please, mate. I'd never do anything that would put Kendall in danger. You have to trust me."

Jeremy looked uncertain, and though logic and common sense were telling him to get the police on the phone right away, something in his gut told him Chase was right. Jeremy needed to trust him. Somehow, Chase had earned Kendall's trust. Chase's friends had earned her trust – that had to mean something.

"If we're no closer to finding her in twenty-four hours..."

"You can call the cops. Just, give me a chance. I'll get Kendall home safe, I..."

"Kendall not home?" Koda asked as he and the Rangers walked into the apartment. Chase and Jeremy turned to see Koda's very anxious face and the other Rangers' confusion. "What you mean, Kendall not home? Not at museum, should be home."

"We got a problem," Chase told the Rangers, then looked to Jeremy, "You're sure you trust me?"

-Dino-Charge-

After raiding Kendall's office and getting in a fight with one of her friends, Mr. Morgan fled. He had no car of his own, nor did he know how to break into one, so he was left to run on foot. He made it a couple of blocks away from the museum before he stopped to catch his breath. He hoped Kendall's friend hadn't followed him out.

When he was sure he was alone, Mr. Morgan started to think of where he could go. He couldn't return home. He had no money to speak of, having lost it all gambling. He had spent many years losing money in that fashion, but always knew he would hit it big one day. When he did, he thought he had hit the jackpot for life. He paid off his daughter to ease his guilt, bought himself a place in Florida and tried to settle there.

But he got to comfortable with his winnings. He thought he could continue to gamble and make his money grow. He treated his addiction like a profession. For a while, he was making a profit, but then it all went wrong. He put down more money than he could afford to lose against a man whom he knew wouldn't take mercy on him if he couldn't pay off his debts. But he got cocky, and unfortunately, that cost him.

He tried to pay back the money himself first. He sold his home, his car, and everything he had bought with his original winnings, but it still wasn't enough. And the longer he took to pay off his debt, the more debt he collected. When it dawned on him he had given Kendall a lot of money, he figured she would bail him out.

Unfortunately, just like gambling as a profession, that didn't play out. When he arrived to her apartment, some man showed him the door. Mr. Morgan never got to see, never mind speak to his daughter, and the delay of an extra day infuriated the man he owed money too – the Collector, as he was known for always getting every penny of the money he was owed, no matter what it took. The Collector had been the one to suggest they raid Kendall's apartment, then her office at the museum to see if they could find where she kept the money, or how to get access to her bank account. Mr. Morgan went along with the plan, only because it was his only out. Besides, he figured Kendall wouldn't be hurt too much by the steal. She owned a museum, and made plenty of money that way.

But things got way out of control when Kendall's friend showed up. He had been a beast. Mr. Morgan couldn't forget how he had taken a bullet to the arm, then crushed a gun, and thrown him from a window. With someone like that protecting Kendall's office, he didn't think it was worth getting the money.

He couldn't go home without the money, though, and he couldn't stay in Amber Beach. If he crossed paths with the beast again, he wasn't sure he would walk away with his life. Mr. Morgan knew he needed a way out.

He walked around the city for a bit, hoping he could find somewhere cheap to stay the night. He didn't have much cash on him, and nowhere was willing to let him take an empty room for five bucks and a stick of gum. Mr. Morgan soon found himself in a park, trying to decide which bench looked easier to sleep on. Just as he made his pick, he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He was nervous about answering, knowing it could only be one person. If the Collector knew he was going to run away, without paying, he'd be hunted down, maybe killed. Mr. Morgan didn't know what happened to the men who couldn't give the Collector all the money he was owed.

So he dumped his phone in the bushes and left the park.

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall found herself once more in a sticky situation, but unlike last time, she had an energem in her pocket. It wasn't hers, and it had been a risk taking it from Chase, but she knew it was her only hope.

At least, if the Rangers could figure out they could scan for the black energem, find its location, and then find her. It wasn't a complicated plan, but she was normally the brains behind the Rangers. She had no idea what they would do in her absence.

Not to mention, she wasn't sure she had time for this plan to play out, even if the Rangers thought of it quickly, her abductor seemed angry, and her instincts told her he wasn't a kind man when he was angry. He had already drugged and kidnapped her. Logically, murder was the next step.

"Looks like daddy dearest won't be joining the party," he said after getting off the phone. Kendall knew he had been trying to call her father with the plan of using her as leverage to force Mr. Morgan into finding the money he owed and fast. Kendall didn't have the heart to tell him her father didn't care at all for her, and wasn't likely to be threatened by such an ultimatum. And she had been proven right. He wouldn't even bother answer the phone – not that he knew she was in danger, but it wasn't like he would call to check. The Collector leaned in closer to Kendall, smirking, "Good thing you're the one with the cash. So, should I debit the museum, or your personal account?"

Kendall shook her head. She knew no amount of money was worth risking her life, but this man left her with a bad feeling. Something told her he wasn't going to let her walk off after stealing such a large amount from her. Logically, it would be stupid. He a thief, a criminal, and she knew his face. It would be easy to report him to the police. Even if they couldn't catch him right away, they would be aware of his crimes.

No. Kendall knew, as soon as she handed over the money, she was as good as dead. So she hoped, if she put up a fight, he would give her more time. If he was going to kill her either way, she wanted to give the Rangers as much time as possible to track her down, and she didn't want the museum to sink with her.

"You didn't let me grab my wallet on the way out," she told him with a smirk. "I could have just written you a check."

"So you're a smart ass, huh?" the Collector asked, before slapping her across the face with the back of his hand. Kendall hoped it bruised. She knew how Koda reacted to bruises on her body, especially the face. The Collector would get what was coming to him for sure if there was a bruise and Koda saw.

"You know what I do to smart asses?" the Collector continued. "Is half a million dollars really worth finding out what I do to smart asses who owe me money?"

Kendall shook her head. The Collector lunged forward, grabbing the arms of her chair and putting his face just inches in front of hers.

"Tell me how to get my money."

"I wasn't kidding about the wallet, part," Kendall told him. "All my information..."

"You don't think we checked your wallet?"

"You think I just leave that stuff lying around for everyone to see?" Kendall asked. "Without my wallet, my real wallet, even I can't access my money. If you want it, you have to untie me and let me..."

"I smell bullshit, nerd," the Collector growled. He let go of the chair's arms, then reached down and lifted Kendall's broken leg. "Looks like, whoever fixed you up, did a mighty fine job. I wonder if that's a fluke, or if he'd be able to do it a second time."

Kendall didn't want to answer, sure whatever she said wouldn't be good enough of an answer for him. The cast was a huge pain, but she was already two weeks into her recovery. She didn't want to set herself back even further by breaking her leg a second time.

"Looks like I'm getting somewhere," the Collector smirked, but continued to hold her leg. "Alright, let me cut you a deal, considering you're not actually the one who owes me the cash. You tell me where I can get my money, I'll let your father off the hook, and I'll even take a couple grand off my debt. Consider it good faith."

"A couple of grand off half a million dollars?"

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Perhaps it'll be enough to cover the medical bills for a broken leg," he suggested, and through the cast, Kendall could feel his grip around her foot tightening. It was painful.

"Dammit," she muttered. The collector smirked.

"It's just money, babe. Paper, that's all it really is. Just, let me have it, and all this could be over quickly."

Kendall clenched her jaw and shook her head. The Collector grunted, before dropping her foot, letting it smack the ground, then walking out. Kendall was sure he wouldn't be gone for long.


	10. Spies and Trackers

Chase felt a pit in his stomach, but he tried to hide it. He tried to be brave, assuming that if he started to panic, the others would too.

But he was scared. He had no idea who the man who had taken Kendall was, just that he was strong. He had taken Chase and Jeremy out rather quickly, then dragged Kendall out of her apartment like – well, like a caveman. He had been a lot more brutal than Koda had ever shown himself to be, and all for what?. What was so important he needed to kidnap someone he had never met before? What history did he and Kendall have?

"What do you mean, Ms. Morgan's gone?" Tyler asked.

"Some big brute showed up," Jeremy muttered, lifting his head slightly so Riley could inspect his nose. It was obvious it was broken, but they were trying to determine if he needed to see a doctor. Jeremy had already refused leaving the apartment. Until he found his sister, he didn't want to waste his time sitting around a hospital.

"Big brute?" Koda asked. "Look like fat man?"

"Fat man?" Chase asked him. Koda nodded his head while Tyler pulled out a picture they had taken from the security cameras at the museum. Riley and Koda had used it to give a description to the police. Chase and Jeremy looked at the picture closely, and while it was a bit blurry, they immediately recognized the man who had attacked him. Koda growled and clenched his fists.

"Try to steal money from Kendall," he explained. "Break in museum."

"Her father was there too," Riley added.

"Her father showed up a couple of days ago asking for money," Jeremy muttered, then shook his head and punched the arm of the couch. "Dammit, and I just let him walk!"

"Wait, all this is happening over money?" Shelby frowned. "Why doesn't Ms. Morgan just give them the cash and get them off her back?"

"Her money," Koda argued. "Worked hard!"

"Not to mention, she doesn't know about it," Jeremy sighed. Chase turned to him.

"She might. They were here with her earlier. They didn't really give her a chance to hand over the money, though."

"They showed up here?" Tyler asked. "When?"

"Just before we showed up," Jeremy explained, then noticed a look on Chase's face. The black Ranger was frowning deeply and rubbing his head with his hand, as though he was in pain. Jeremy didn't think much of it. They had just gotten their butts kicked. "We found Kendall on the floor and... she seemed pretty out of it. We're still not quite sure what they did but this place was a mess."

"Clearly, this involves more than just a few bucks," Riley pointed out. Chase grumbled, feeling another headache coming on and this time, it was accompanied by a voice in his head.

" _You know what I do to smart asses?"_ it was the man who had taken Kendall. Chase _. "Is half a million dollars really worth finding out what I do to smart asses who owe me money?"_

 _Kendall shook her head. The Collector lunged forward, grabbing the arms of her chair and putting his face just inches in front of hers._

" _Tell me how to get my money."_

Chase gulped. He needed to find Kendall, and he needed to do so fast.

Jeremy spoke up, "Chase said you guys would be able to find her, without the cops. Can you guys really...?"

"We can head back to the museum," Riley suggested. "See if Ms. Morgan's got anything there that would help us for circumstances like these?"

"Like this?" Jeremy frowned. "You mean my sister planned for something like this happening? Why would she do that? Who plans for stuff like that?"

"We have to move fast, too," Chase told the Ranger. "She took my... necklace with her. I need it back."

"Your necklace?" Jeremy asked. "You're worried about your necklace?"

"It's important," Chase shrugged. He couldn't really explain to Jeremy that his necklace was actually an energem, and that in the wrong hands, an energem could do a lot of harm. However, he needed the Rangers to know he was with limited power, and just how urgent it was to find Kendall fast. It wasn't just her life on the line.

"Wait, can't we track your necklace?" Riley asked Chase, who seemed a little confused at first. Riley sighed. "Isn't there a way to _track_ your _necklace_?"

"What?" Jeremy was confused. Very confused. His sister was missing. Their friend was missing. Yet all they could talk about now was Chase's necklace. "You're all worried about a necklace?"

"Just, stay here," Tyler told Jeremy, while the others started to leave the apartment. "Just in case someone calls the apartment."

"I want to help," Jeremy said, and stood up from the couch. Tyler shook his head.

"We've got this."

"That's my sister we're looking for," Jeremy argued. "I came here to look after her! I'm not just going to sit on the couch and wait and hope you kids can bring her back in one piece!"

"We will, I promise," Tyler assured him. "We just... you need to stay by the phone, just in case someone calls."

"There's no landline," Jeremy shook his head. "Kendall's only got a cell phone. If I'm staying here, I'm useless!"

"Just, trust me..."

"I barely know you! I barely know any of you!"

"But Ms. Morgan knows us. She trusts us. We think she took Chase's necklace for a reason. We're going to figure out what that is..."

"And I can't come? What, are you guys hiding some big secret?"

"The less people know what we get up to, the better," Tyler nodded his head, but his words didn't reassure Jeremy at all. These kids he was putting his trust in were crazy.

"I want to come."

Tyler shook his head. "Give us a day, please. We'll get Ms. Morgan back. She'll be fine."

"I'm coming," Jeremy insisted, then walked past Tyler. Tyler rolled his eyes, sighed, and when Jeremy was out of earshot he grabbed his communicator.

"Guys, we've got a bit of a problem," he announced before rushing out and joining Jeremy to wait by for the elevator. He tried once more to convince him to stay behind, but Jeremy wouldn't hear it.

They met up with the other Rangers outside the building and drove together to the museum. No one was sure how to handle Jeremy once they got inside, but they all knew they had to do their best to keep the Ranger business under wraps. Unfortunately, that was going to be tricky. Tracking Chase's energem to find Kendall meant using their Ranger tech. There was no way around it. The Rangers only hoped they could come up with good explanations so Jeremy wouldn't learn too much.

They took the elevator down to the Dino Lab. It was the least secretive looking way to get to the Lab and would raise the least suspicions from Jeremy. Koda punched in a series of floor buttons which got the elevator moving down. Fortunately, Jeremy only thought they were headed into the basement. He assumed the museum had to have one.

The elevator ride lasted a little longer than a trip down to the basement, but still, Jeremy wasn't the wiser. It was when the doors opened that he started to realize there was more going on inside the museum than anyone was led to believe.

"This Kendall's office," Koda told him and the Rangers all hoped Jeremy would believe it. He shook his head.

"I've seen her office. It's upstairs. It's... not as elaborate as this."

"You know Ms. Morgan," Shelby shrugged. "Sometimes she likes to get away. So she comes down here."

"And does what?" Jeremy asked, taking a look around. "Alright, this is, like, straight out of a spy movie. What the hell is going on? How can Kendall afford all this?"

"You know," Tyler chuckled, "We've never really asked."

Chase walked up to Kendall's laptop and brought up her latest scan for the energem. Kendall hadn't been to the Lab since her brother had come to town. She had spent her time getting to know him better, and putting her Ranger duties aside so that she could rest. Chase had promised her some updates, and he was sure Kendall had called the other Rangers a couple of times asking them to perform scans. The latest one came up empty. None of the still missing energems could be found.

Suddenly, Chase got an idea; one that came to him in his headaches. They weren't looking for the missing energems. They were looking for his. That was another search entirely. Chase set the scanners to look for his energy readings specifically, then watched as the computer, and the globe in the middle of the room, started to work. Jeremy's jaw was on the floor. This technology was way more advanced than anything he had seen before and it all belonged to his sister. Apparently, being a scientist meant more than simply studying dinosaur fossils and prehistoric artifacts.

"Shouldn't be long now," Chase announced, and the Rangers sat around to wait. Jeremy took one last look around the lab.

"Seriously, are you guys government spies?"

"We're not spies," Riley shook his head. "We just work at the museum. And Ms. Morgan just... likes computers."

"Super computers, more like it," Jeremy said. "And you'll use this to track a necklace and find my sister? That's actually possible?"

"As long as Kendall still has my necklace," Chase nodded his head.

"Why is there a tracker in your necklace anyways?"

"It's uhh..."

"A family heirloom," Shelby stated. "Chase doesn't want to lose it, so..."

"Ms. Morgan helped him by installing a tracking device," Riley said. "That way, if he lost it around the museum or something, he could find it."

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Jeremy asked.

"It's helping us track down your sister," Tyler pointed out. "Are you really going to question that?"

"I guess not," Jeremy shook his head. Suddenly, one of the computers beeped and the Rangers all jumped up to see the results. Riley was first to call out.

"That's just outside the city."

"Half an hour, at most," Chase nodded. "We should be there in no time."

"Then let's go!" Jeremy called out. He was the first to race back to the elevator, allowing the Rangers to breathe a little sigh of relief. He was suspicious about the Lab, but didn't seem to figure out that they were the Power Rangers. Hopefully, when they found Kendall, he'd forget about it to focus on her.


	11. Drowning in Debt

The scan for Chase's energem led the Rangers and Jeremy to an old cottage just outside the city. There were tire tracks leading up the driveway which looked to be less than a day old. It was a good indicator that someone had been there recently, and meant there was a good chance Kendall was inside.

"We storm the place," Jeremy suggested. "Go in on all sides, take this guy by surprise and get my sister out..."

"Yeah, if you want to get killed," Tyler shook his head. "We've got no idea what's inside, or who could be inside."

"That asshole and my sister!"

"Shh," Riley covered Jeremy's mouth with his hands. "We don't know who else could be inside. For all we know, this guy has friends or weapons or something. We need a plan."

"No plan," Koda shook his head. "I go in."

"I knew I liked you, Koda," Jeremy said and was about to break cover, but Tyler and Riley held him back. Chase and Shelby had to grab Koda by the arm to discourage him from taking off.

"We sneak a peek, first," Tyler said, then looked to Koda. "Do you understand?"

"Peek?"

"Like... hunting," Tyler explained to him. "You want to know what you're going after, before you go for the kill. This is just like that. We need you to get a look inside to see what we're dealing with."

"Then go in?" Koda asked. Tyler gave a little nod.

"Then you do what you do," he said. "We'll stay here until you give us a signal. You up for this?"

"No one hurt Kendall," Koda muttered before heading out of the bushes. He stayed low to the ground as he approached the house. Once he found himself under a window, he slowly lifted himself to steal a look. He quickly noticed the room was empty and moved on to the next window. He found the same thing in that room, in the next, and in the one after that. The house was empty. No one was inside. So Koda grabbed his communicator to be sure they had the right location. To his frustration, the energem was still said to be inside the house.

He rose to his feet and walk around to the front of the house. He tore the door off to get inside, then had a quick look around. The Rangers, seeing him going inside, followed him and started their own search as well.

"Was here," Koda held out his hand, showing the Rangers Chase's energem. The black Ranger took it back.

"Ms. Morgan really doesn't know how to hold onto these, does she?" Riley sighed.

"Well, if they aren't here, where could they be?"

"The guy is looking for money," Shelby pointed out. "Maybe Ms. Morgan cracked and he took her to the bank."

"A bank?" Riley frowned at the suggestion. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"This guy broke into a museum and has a hostage. You think he's just going to walk into a bank and let Ms. Morgan transfer however much money he wants into his own account? You don't think that would look suspicious?"

"Well, how else would he get the money?" Shelby shrugged her shoulders.

"What about the museum?" Jeremy asked. "Doesn't the museum put a lot of money into research and digs and obtaining artifacts? Wouldn't it look less suspicious if Kendall paid him off through the museum?"

"It would just look like she was buying something off him," Riley nodded his head. "But I still doubt he'd take her into the bank to do that. He wouldn't want to be seen."

"Too late for that. He showed up at the museum. We've already got his picture," Tyler said.

"He also wouldn't want the tellers picking up on something suspicious," Riley said.

"What if he had her transfer the money online?" Tyler suggested. "He could get his money, then get out of town before anyone was the wiser?"

"Who fucking cares how he got the money!" Jeremy yelled. "My sister. Where the hell is my sister? If this guy does have his money, let him keep it! Where would he have dumped my sister? That's what we should be focused on."

Chase grabbed his head again, feeling another headache coming on, this time, with another vision of his energem. He saw a lake and a dock, surrounded by a forest. The collector was there, standing before Kendall, or so Chase had to assume. Chase gritted his teeth, trying to work through the headache as he walked to the lakeside of the cottage. He looked out the window, seeing that, well below, was a small lake.

"There's got to be a dock down there," he muttered, then raced past his teammates. "I've got her! Hurry up, mates!"

-Dino-Charge-

"Is the money really worth it?" the Collector asked as he stood at the end of the dock on a lake. It was about a ten minute walk from the cottage they had previously been in.

"You tell me," Kendall shrugged her shoulders and tried not to look at the water. "You're willing to kill for it."

"You're willing to die for it," the Collector pointed to the lake, "Even if you can tread water like that, how long can you hold out?"

Kendall considered her swimming abilities and how they would be hampered by her broken foot and her hands tied behind her back. She wasn't sure she would even be able to keep her head above the water at all. And if she could, it certainly wouldn't be for long. Her time was really starting to wear thin. The Collector was running out of patience. Her only hope was that the Rangers were close to finding her, and they would be here before she ran out of breath.

"All I need is my money," the Collector said. "You give me what's mine, and this is all over. I'll even let your father off the hook, despite the fact that he made me come all the way out here."

"My father owes you money," Kendall told him. "I have nothing to do with this."

"He gave you money. You owe him, he owes me. We can cut out the middle man..."

"He gave me that money," Kendall argued, just for the sake of arguing. The longer she could keep the Collector talking, the more time she had. "I didn't even want it in the first place. I can't be in debt for money I didn't ask for or want."

Kendall then glanced over her shoulder at the lake, "Besides, if you kill me for it, you'll have no way of getting the money."

"I'll figure something out," he promised her. "So, one last chance, give me my money."

"Kendall!"

"Thank goodness," Kendall breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the Rangers and her brother running out of the woods and towards the dock. They had found her, and just in time too, it seemed.

"Dammit," the Collector growled, seeing they were no longer alone. In fact, he was surprised anyone had found him. The cottage and the lake were private. They weren't even supposed to be marked on any maps.

Seeing the team coming towards him, the Collector knew he had to think fast if he wanted to get away. So he turned to Kendall and shoved her in the lake, hoping her friends would be more concerned with getting her out than they would be with catching him.

Once Kendall was in the water, he started to run to the end of the dock. Now he just had to pray be made it back to shore before the others cornered him.

Jeremy picked up the pace when he saw his sister in trouble, but the others did too. These kids, who had promise they would save Kendall, suddenly got a huge burst of energy and all of them bolted ahead of him. He didn't doubt some of them would be faster than him, but everyone? And the speed they were running at... it was almost superhuman. He slowed down, just to watch what would happen.

"No hurt Kendall!" he heard Koda roar, and then watched him dive for her abductor just as he reached the end of the dock. Koda looked savage as he grabbed the bigger man, lifted him over his head and threw him into the ground. He was nothing like the guy Kendall had invited to dinner with their parents.

In fact, his friends had to stop him doing anything further to the Collector. Tyler and Shelby grabbed him by the arms, pulling him back with all their strength while Riley stayed close to the abductor. When he tried to get up, Riley, kept him down. Jeremy couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't doubt four on one wouldn't work out well for the abductor, but Jeremy had fought him once before already. He was surprised the kids had taken him down so fast.

Though that wasn't where he wanted to focus his attention. The Collector had been taken care of, but Kendall was still in the water and Jeremy couldn't be sure she would be strong enough to keep her head up for long, if at all. Panic came over him. Trusting the Rangers could handle the collector, Jeremy started to run to the end of the dock.

"Kendall!" he shouted and looked down at the water, but there was no sign of her. Not even a ripple from when she had fallen in. Jeremy was about to jump in. He would swim down to the bottom of the lake, no matter how far it was, to pull his sister back up to the surface.

But he didn't have to. He heard a cough and looked back to shore. There, sitting in the shallow water, Chase was holding Kendall. Jeremy felt relief over come him. She was coughing. She was obviously alive. And aside from the fact that she was soaking wet, she seemed okay. Jeremy exhaled heavily and sat down on the side of the dock, just taking a few moments to let himself calm down while he watched Chase help Kendall out of the water.

When the others had gone after the Collector, Chase bolted for the end of the dock. Though he wanted to see the Collector pay, Kendall's wellbeing was priority. His heart had sunk when he saw her falling into the lake, and he couldn't imagine what he would do with himself if anything happened to her.

And Ranger business was the furthest thing from his mind. He didn't care that they needed her to find the five remaining energems. He didn't care that she came up with the weapons and the upgrades to help them fight monsters and save the world. He cared for her, for Kendall. Not Ms. Morgan, not his boss or mentor or energem expert. He cared for Kendall.

"Are you okay?" he asked her when they were back on dry land. Kendall coughed up a little more water, but nodded her head. She seemed to be okay, and she looked okay. Chase knew she was going to be fine, but that didn't stop him taking her into his arms and hugging her tight. "I was worried sick!"

Jeremy walked off the dock. He too wanted to make sure Kendall was okay. But as he approached her and Chase, he stopped himself and he smiled. Then he turned to the other four.

They had been right. Chase had been right. They'd find Kendall and they would never let anything happen to her. His little sister was in good hands.


	12. Sibling Ties

Jeremy was back in Kendall's apartment, packing up his suitcases and getting himself ready for the flight home. This visit hadn't gone as expected, but he was certainly happy he had made the trip.

Despite knowing for over twelve years now that he had a sister, he never really felt close to her. He wanted to. Even if she was a pain in the ass at times, like his friends' sisters, he liked the idea of having a sibling, of having someone in his corner who he could talk to and grow old with. Of course, he had his wife and friends, but having a little sister was different from that. There was a bond he couldn't find anywhere else.

When he heard Kendall came back, he wanted to get to know her. It was never too late to start bonding with his sister. Unfortunately, living out of state made that difficult. But Jeremy wanted to prove that, though it was difficult, it wouldn't be impossible. He could still be there for his sister when she needed him.

So he did just that, flying across the country to take care of her after hearing she had hurt her leg. He was sure she would take care of herself. She had been doing so for the last eight years, but he wanted to be there, and he wanted to take the time to strengthen their relationship.

He had done just that. For most of the week, they hung out together and got to know each other. Jeremy found he loved spending time with his sister and he liked how she had turned out. However, the end of the week got a little rocky, with her father showing up asking for money and a man willing to do anything he needed in order to get what was owed to him. Jeremy had feared for his sister's life.

It did feel a little strange to him. Though he had known Kendall for twelve years, he hadn't really gotten to know her. The fact that he cared so much for someone he was still just getting to know was odd, but Jeremy liked it. He quickly found he couldn't imagine not knowing she was around. After all, even when she wasn't in his life, he at least knew she was around and doing well. She was a successful scientist and owned a very popular museum in his parents' hometown. Of course he had kept up to date with her accomplishments.

"You're sure you don't need me to stay an extra day?" he asked her. Kendall shook her head. Jeremy wasn't worried about leaving her. He knew she was in good hands. He had seen the way her friends or employees or whatever they were to her had fought for her. He knew she would be well looked after. Still, if she didn't want him to leave, he could push his flight back one more day. After hearing what had happened, his wife had assured him to take all the time he needed with Kendall.

"I'm fine," Kendall promised him as she leaned on her crutches and glanced up at him with a smile. Jeremy looked her up and down, eyeing the cast on her leg and the bruising on her face. They would heal, he knew that, but he didn't like leaving her like this. "I doubt anyone's going to come knocking on my door, asking me for money any time soon."

"Hopefully never," Jeremy said. "And if your father ever comes back, you let me know. You swear?"

"Jeremy, I'll be fine."

"I know he's your dad, but he's got to pay for what he did," Jeremy continued. "You call the police, no matter what he says or does. You owe him nothing."

"I know."

"And no more exploring caves on your own," Jeremy pointed to her leg. "That's what started this mess in the first place. You bring those friends of yours with you."

"Promise."

"They really care about you, Kendall. You know that, right?"

"I trust them," Kendall nodded her head. Jeremy put his hands on her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"You know they care, though, right?"

"Koda I believe," Kendall said, sparking a little wince from Jeremy. While he had no problem with the beating Koda had given Kendall's abductor, Koda's strength and rage did worry him. So far, he had only ever seen Koda protect Kendall, but if something happened to change that, Jeremy didn't want to think of what could happen. Kendall continued, "Chase, maybe..."

"Chase especially," Jeremy nodded his head. "In fact, Chase, I like."

"You... you do?"

"He's got a pretty good head on his shoulders," Jeremy shrugged.

"Chase?" Kendall asked. "Shows up to work late all the time? Pushes Cammy to try a stunt she's not ready for? That Chase?"

"I'm not saying he's perfect," Jeremy chuckled. "But I really think you should give him more credit. He's not going to disappoint."

"I guess I know that," Kendall said, lowering her gaze. Jeremy smiled and kissed her forehead before he picked up his bags.

"My cab should be here," he told her. "If you want, I can drop you off at the museum. You can get back to work, if you're feeling up to it."

"There's nothing I'd rather do," Kendall nodded. Jeremy put his bags on his shoulder then helped Kendall take hers downstairs. Just as he had said, the cab was waiting for him outside the building. Jeremy helped his sister in before getting in himself. He told the cab to head to the museum first. Once they were there, Jeremy helped his sister out of the car and offered her her bag.

"I'll be home for Christmas," he promised her. "We can see each other then. But if you wanted to come visit before that, or need me to come here, you just let me know, alright?"

"I will."

"And promise you'll call me when the cast comes off?" Jeremy asked. Kendall nodded.

"You'll be the first call I make."

"And stop by mom and dad's more often. They like having you back."

"I will."

"And Kendall..."

"What now?" Kendall groaned. She liked her brother. She liked that he wanted to be a part of her life and that he cared for her. She liked that he worried and wanted the best for her, but enough was enough. She was a grown woman. She knew how to take care of herself. Jeremy chuckled as he smiled.

"I love you."

Kendall looked up, shocked by his words, but touched at the same time. Jeremy leaned in, pulling her in for one last hug.

"You don't have to say it back," he said in her ear. "I get it if you need more time. I just, I wanted you to know."

"I..."

"Hey, I'd hate to break up the moment," the taxi driver suddenly called out, "but I feel I need to remind you, the meter is still running and we've got ways to go before the airport."

"I should go," Jeremy agreed, looking to his sister. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

As he was about to get back into the cab, Kendall grabbed his arm.

"I love you too," she told him. Jeremy smiled, squeezed her hand, then got in the car. He rolled down the window and waved to his sister as the driver took off. Kendall watched the cab go, feeling some heaviness in her heart, but she knew her brother would be back. When the cab was gone, she made her way into the Dino Bite Cafe, smiling to see everything was still the way she had left it. It had been a while since she had been into work, so it was nice to see the Rangers and her other employees hadn't made a mess of the place.

"You eat yet?" Chase asked her, appearing seemingly out of nowhere with a plate of pancakes in his hand. Kendall jumped, then glared at the black Ranger.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry," Chase chuckled. "Just want to make sure you're eating well. After I had to leave my mom, I had no appetite. And since Jeremy's supposed to be leaving today..."

"We had breakfast, but thanks," Kendall said. Chase nodded his head.

"Good. I'll just give these to Koda, then. He'll eat it no problem. And, by the way, the Goldbergs called. They know it's not your day with Cammy but they're wondering if you can take her. Something came up."

"Sure," Kendall nodded. Chase was just about to take off, but she stopped him, remembering the conversation she had with her brother back at the apartment, and what had happened between her and Chase before her father showed up. "Hey, speaking of Cammy... I know you didn't mean to... What happened at the skate park, the way I snapped..."

"Oh, that?" Chase shrugged. "All good, mate."

"Yes, but when I said you never think, I..."

"Kendall, I was out of line first," Chase said. "I turned up uninvited and broke Cammy. If you hadn't snapped at me, I'd be worried."

"You didn't break her."

"Either way, it's forgotten. Seriously,"

"Just like that?"

"Kendall, between then and now you were drugged, robbed, kidnapped and almost drowned. I really think a grudge would be pushing it, don't you? I'm just glad you're okay."

"I... thanks, Chase."

"So, you headed down to the lab, then?" Chase asked her. Kendall gave a little nod.

"Maybe a week off allowed the energems time to show themselves. If you need me..."

"Yeah, back to the usual," Chase nodded his head. "We'll be up here, you'll be down there. Let us know if you find anything."


End file.
